


When the Stars Align

by easy_brieezy_beautiful



Category: NHL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_brieezy_beautiful/pseuds/easy_brieezy_beautiful
Summary: Jamie and Tyler got along immediately after meeting each other a few years back, and ever since then their relationship increasingly grew stronger. Both boys knew they themselves had feelings for the other, but were unsure if it was mutual. When the love becomes too much to bear, the boys finally stop hiding their feelings for each other. But after opening up to each other about their love, can they open up to everyone else? Or will the two have to continue secretively to keep their careers?





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my very first story, and I hope everyone likes it! This is a Bennguin story with a mix of Jamie having to take care of his younger sister (I know in real life Jenny is older, but in this story she's fifteen). Enjoy :)
> 
> FYI: Italicized words are thoughts and words with emphasis!

“Ready?” Jamie asked while punching in the code to his front door.

“Yup.” Jenny nodded, and hiked her duffle bag over her shoulder before stepping into the massive house behind her big brother. She looked around and nodded to herself. It was exactly how she pictured Jamie’s house: clean, but masculine.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Jamie hummed, and led her upstairs. It was the first door off the staircase that Jamie opened, and stepped aside to allow Jenny to walk in first.

“This will be your room. It has a full bathroom connected to it, and everything else I thought you’d need.”

Jenny walked around the room, slightly taken back by it all. She felt like she had suddenly been sucked into a Pottery Barn Teen Magazine or something. The walls were painted light pink, her favorite color. New, white furniture was placed throughout the room, and there were even canvas paintings hung up on the walls. This room was better than her room back home!

“Did you decorate this all on your own?” Jenny asked knowingly while setting her bag down on the full-sized bed.

“I may have had a little help.” Jamie chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Jordie’s girlfriend?”

“Yup.” Jamie smiled and flipped his hat backwards.

“Well, I love it. It’s so perfect.” Jenny smiled. “Thanks, Jame.”

“No need to thank me.” Jamie smiled. “I’m glad you like it though.”

“Speaking of Jordie, when is he coming over to see me?”

“He’s coming over for dinner with Sarah in an hour, so I need to get started on that. Get unpacked, and make yourself at home.”

“Kay.” Jenny nodded while unzipping her bag.

She opened the closet and started hanging her clothes up one by one, organizing it just how she wanted it. Neatness ran in the Benn family, as you could probably tell. After getting her things organized, Jenny sat on her bay window and looked out into the front yard. Dallas was much different than Victoria. She knew it was going to take a while to adapt to the new environment, but this was what she wanted, so she didn’t mind. She’d much rather spend every day with her brothers instead of a couple times a year, even if that meant moving to a different country to do so. She was just happy Jamie agreed to it.

“Jenny!” Jamie called to her from downstairs, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yeah?” She called back.

“Help me set the table!”

“Kay!” Jenny hopped off the window, and made her way downstairs.

She was hit by the delicious smell of spaghetti and meatballs as soon as she entered the kitchen. She was glad to see that her brothers carried on their Sunday night dinner tradition away from home. Even though she was going to miss her Dad’s cooking, Jamie was the second best cook in the family, so that would suffice.

“Silverware’s in here.” Jamie hummed, and tapped the drawer with his cooking spoon.

Jenny nodded and grabbed the silverware from the drawer before she started putting them around the table in everyone’s places. Suddenly, her head snapped towards the door when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

“I got it!” Jenny smiled and jogged to the door excitedly.

“Check the peep hole first!” Jamie called to her. Jenny scoffed and rolled her eyes at her over-protective big brother before opening the door.

“Look who’s in D-Town finally!” Jordie smiled and hugged his kid sister tight. “What’s going on JJ?”

“Nothing much, just hanging out!” Jenny smiled and pulled back from the hug. “Hey, Sarah. It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s so nice to see you too! I’m so happy you’re here!” Sarah smiled and hugged her as well.

“Thank you. I’m excited to be here. Oh, and thanks for helping with my room. I love it.” Jenny smiled.

“It was no problem at all. It’s my job actually.” Sarah chuckled sweetly. She’s been working as an interior designer for a couple years now, and she actually helped Jamie design his entire house.

“Jamie’s in the kitchen finishing up.” Jenny hummed, and led them to the table.

Jamie greeted his brother and Sarah, and sat down with everyone else at the table before they began eating. The Benn boys wasted no time when it came to eating, it was like their stomachs were stuck in the teenage boy phase. They could still eat five meals a day and not gain a single pound. Obviously all the working out they do helps with that, but still. It was just flat out unfair, because it never worked that way for girls.

“So, Jenny. You start school a week from tomorrow?” Jordie asked while twirling his fork in his spaghetti.

“Yup.” Jenny nodded.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be a Freshman.” Jordie said in disbelief.

“Feels like forever ago since we were that age.” Jamie hummed.

“Because it was.” Jenny teased.

“Watch it.” Jamie smirked and shook his head.

“Are you nervous at all?” Sarah asked.

“A little, yeah. I just don’t know what to expect. Everything’s so different here.” Jenny admitted honestly.

“Everything will be just fine. I think you’ll adjust quicker than you think.” Jamie said.

“We’ll see.” Jenny said, earning a look from her second oldest brother.

“You’ll be fine.” Jamie hummed. “When you make the softball team you’ll have a ton of friends right off the bat.”

“ _If_ I make the team.” Jenny corrected him. “I don’t know how these Dallas chicks compare to Victoria players.”

Jordie chuckled and shook his head. “We’re Benn’s, Jenny. Don’t forget that. Have some confidence in yourself.”

“I know, I know.” Jenny smiled and shoved another forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

“So tomorrow Jordie and I have a pre-season game. You can hang out with us, and I’ll introduce you to everyone before-hand, but when the game starts you’ll sit with Sarah, and meet us afterwards. Sound good?” Jamie asked.

“Yup.” Jenny nodded with her mouth full.

After everyone finished their dinner, the boys took the plates to the sink and started washing up.

“Tomorrow should be fun. Have you ever been to a game in Dallas?” Sarah asked Jenny while handing a small piece of chocolate to her.

“Thanks.” Jenny smiled and unwrapped it. “I’ve only been to a couple here, but I remember how fun they were. I’m excited to get to go all the time now.” She said before popping the chocolate into her mouth.

“It’s honestly my favorite thing to do. Even before I met your brother my girlfriends and I went to as many games as we could.”

“Really? That’s so cool.” Jenny smiled. She was glad she was having some bonding time with Sarah. Because Jordie lived in Dallas, he’d only been able to bring her to Victoria to meet the family one time. They’ve been dating for a year now, and just moved in together, which is part of the reason why Jenny moved in with Jamie. Jordie seems to really like her. He’s never had many girlfriends, but when he does they usually didn’t last much longer than a couple months. Another Benn boy tradition. This was the first girl that he’s kept around this long. No one in the family would be surprised if he proposed soon. Sarah was sweet, and she and Jordie worked well together.

“Alright, babe. Ready to head out?” Jordie asked Sarah while helping her up from her chair.

“Ready, Freddy.” Sarah smiled and held his hand.

“Thanks for having us, man. See you both tomorrow.” Jordie said while walking to the front door.

“See ya. Thanks for coming.” Jamie smiled.

Jamie and Jenny watched the couple walk out to their car, and gave them one last wave while they drove off. Jamie shut and locked the door before turning on the alarm.

“Paranoid much?” Jenny teased.

“This is to catch you sneaking out at night.” Jamie shot back.

“Oh please. Only you and Jordie were ever smart enough to do that.” Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes.

“All his idea.” Jamie chuckled and shook his head.

Jenny let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes with her fists. “Doubt it.” She hummed.

“You need to get some sleep.”

“It’s still early.” Jenny whined softly.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re exhausted. You had a long day of travelling today, and your body’s gonna shut down whether you like it or not, so you should probably get in bed before you drop right here.” Jamie hummed before turning her towards the staircase.

“Kay, night.” Jenny sighed in defeat, and started making her way up the stairs slowly.

“Jenny.” Jamie said, stopping her midway up the staircase.

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to have you here.”

Jenny smiled at him sweetly and nodded. “It’s good to be here.”

“Night, kiddo.” Jamie smiled.

“Night, Jame.” Jenny hummed before continuing up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any questions, comments, or concerns you have with the story, and I'll address everything to the best of my ability! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Tyler makes his grand appearance in this chapter ;)  
> As always, enjoy!

Jenny woke up from her deep sleep to a loud bark that echoed through the quiet house.

“What the hell?” Jenny hummed groggily while sitting up in her bed. " _Since when does Jamie have a dog?"_  She thought to herself.

“Marshall!” Jenny heard an unfamiliar voice scold the dog.

“ _Who the heck is here this early in the morning, and who the heck names their dog Marshall?_ ” Jenny thought.

To answer her own question, Jenny slipped out of bed, and trudged to the top of the staircase, peeking down at the living room to investigate. The living room was empty, but the smell of eggs and bacon lured her to the kitchen. Jenny stopped in her tracks when she saw a stranger cooking instead of Jamie. He acted like he had cooked in Jamie’s kitchen a lot. He knew where everything was: from the food to the utensils.

“ _Was he Jamie's personal chef?_ ” Jenny thought. “ _I didn't think he had one of those_. _No, he doesn't look like he'd be a personal chef_. _He looks more like a skateboarder with those tattoos_.”

The strange man immediately stopped whistling when he felt a presence in the room, and turned around to see who it was, even though he had a pretty good idea of who it could be. Jenny jumped slightly, as she was caught off guard being caught staring at the back of the man.

“Oh, hi! You must be Jamie’s sister. Jenny, right? I’m Tyler.” He smiled.

Then it clicked in Jenny’s head. Tyler Seguin. She’s watched her brother’s game, mostly on TV, and she’s really only heard what the commentators had to say about him. Apparently, he and Jamie were good buds, and they played well together. Other than that, she really didn’t know much about him.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Jenny smiled and held out her hand.

“Don’t be silly.” Tyler chuckled and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

Jenny couldn’t help but smile and hug back. That was another thing she missed about being around her brothers, their hot hockey friends.

Jenny pulled away from the hug when she felt a wet sensation rubbing against her thigh. “Your dog?” She asked.

“Yeah, sorry. This is Marshall. He’s just a lover, like me.” Tyler chuckled and pulled the chocolate lab away.

“No, it’s okay. I love dogs. I’ve just never had one before.” Jenny smiled while stroking his soft fur.

“Well consider him yours. We practically live here.” Tyler chuckled.

“ _Oh?_ ” Jenny thought to herself.

“I actually have two dogs. Cash is outside.” Tyler said, pointing through the clear backdoors.

Jenny peered outside, seeing a black lab sniffing around in the grass. “He’s cute.” She smiled. “So you like labs?” She chuckled.

“I love labs. I want one in every color.” Tyler said while distributing the eggs and bacon onto three separate plates.

“That’s not crazy at all.” Jenny teased while grabbing a water from the fridge.

Tyler smiled and set the plates on the table. “Jamie! Come and eat!” Tyler called to him.

Jenny smiled and sat down at the table. “Thanks for breakfast. That was really nice of you.”

“Oh it’s no problem. Eggs are the only thing I can cook. Jamie cooks everything else.” Tyler chuckled while sitting down as well.

“ _Oh?_ ” Jenny thought to herself again. “ _How often is he over here? These two are awfully close, aren't they?_ ”

Jamie shuffled into the kitchen while slipping his shirt over his head.

“Morning.” He hummed and sat down next to Tyler.

“Morning.” Jenny smiled before eating her first bite.

“Your sister thanked me for cooking breakfast, and it made me realize something important.” Tyler said.

“What’s that?” Jamie asked while placing his napkin in his lap.

“You really take me for granted.” Tyler hummed and ate a forkful of eggs while staring at Jamie with a playful look.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Jamie smirked at him.

“You’re welcome.” Tyler smiled, clearly amused by his ability to get Jamie to do what he wanted.

“So, is this a game day ritual or?” Jenny asked.

She couldn’t help but ask, she was curious about their friendship. Jamie’s had his fair share of buds, but she had never seen him close to anyone like he is to Tyler. She was glad he had such a close bond with someone, but something deep in the back of her mind was telling her that something was different about their relationship, and she wanted to silently investigate it.

“Eh, not really.” Tyler shrugged while shoveling eggs into his mouth.

“He just shows up and demands for food and attention.” Jamie teased.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Tyler said with his mouth full. Jamie giggled and shook his head at his teammate.

“ _Did Jamie just giggle?_ ” Jenny thought. “ _Odd._ ”

“Well, I’m gonna go get ready. Thanks again for breakfast.” Jenny smiled and took her plate to the sink.

“You’re very welcome.” Tyler smiled before sipping his water.

Jamie and Tyler watched Jenny jog up the stairs before looking at each other.

“So, what do you think? Did you two hit it off?” Jamie asked before taking his last bite of bacon.

“She’s so sweet, and she’s definitely shy like you.” Tyler hummed. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix that. She’ll be out of her shell in no time.” He smirked.

“Don’t corrupt my sister.” Jamie chuckled and took his and Tyler’s plates to the sink.

“I don’t corrupt, do I Marshall? No, no I don’t.” Tyler cooed at him in his dog voice while cupping his muzzle.

Jamie chuckled and shook his head at him while loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Sit.” Tyler commanded to his pups. Both dogs obediently sat before Tyler fed them the last pieces of bacon.

“When are we leaving?” Tyler asked while scrolling through his phone.

“Let’s see.” Jamie hummed and checked the time on his phone. “Two hours.”

Tyler nodded and sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the ottoman to get into a relaxing position. Jamie quickly made his way into the living room and sat down next to Tyler.

“Scooch over.” Jamie hummed and propped his feet up next to his before turning on the TV.

Tyler instantly smiled when Jamie’s feet rubbed against his. He recently accepted the fact that he had feelings for Jamie. It was a hard fought battle with his mind, because he wasn’t sure if he was mistaking friendship for love, but in the end love won. He wished they were more than just friends, but he wasn’t sure Jamie felt the same way. Tyler figured he was straight, well he thought he was straight himself until he met Jamie. He wasn’t sure what his sexuality was now. Unable to put a label on it, he just stuck with calling it Jamie sexual: only in his head though. He would never tell a soul about his feelings for Jamie. He had a player image going, so that should keep everyone from getting suspicious about him. But still, he didn’t think there was any way Jamie liked him back, so he just tried to ignore his feelings for the time being, and enjoy the little moments they shared.

“Seggy? Hello? Anybody home?” Jamie asked while waving his hand over Tyler’s eyes, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hm? What? Sorry.” Tyler apologized and gave Jamie his undivided attention.

“You tired?” Jamie asked in his soft voice.

“Yeah, I don’t know why. I slept like a rock last night.”

“Take a nap. You’re gonna need your energy for tonight.” Jamie hummed and grabbed the blanket next to him before draping it over Tyler.

Tyler instinctively cuddled under the warmth of the blanket, and rested his head on Jamie’s shoulder before closing his eyes. He was too tired to care if Jamie thought it was weird. He just wanted to nap comfortably. Little did he know that Jamie was blushing and smiling like a giddy little kid at the gesture. Jamie felt something in the pit of his stomach when he was around Tyler. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what the feeling was, but he knew he liked it, so he just went with it. He had fun with Tyler. They were complete opposites, and that’s what made them work so well. He felt protective of him, but figured it was because Tyler is his teammate and he’s his captain. It could just be his natural leadership qualities kicking in. But he knew that he felt more protective of Tyler than anyone else on his team, even his own brother. He wasn’t sure what was going through Tyler’s mind when they were together, and that made him feel apprehensive. Jamie knows he’s naturally a flirt, but he kept his eye on Tyler, and he never saw him act that flirtatious with anyone else. But for right now, Jamie liked where things were at, and he would never say or do anything to screw that up.

Jamie sighed and closed his eyes as well, suddenly a nap didn’t sound like a bad idea. He slowly leaned his head to the side until it rested against Tyler’s. They were both using each other as pillows now, so he figured Tyler wouldn’t mind. Moments later both men were sound asleep, cuddled up together on the big couch.

Jenny walked downstairs when she finished getting ready for the day, and stopped in her tracks when she spotted the pair asleep on the couch.

“ _Do friends nap together like that?_   _I know my friends and I don’t_.” She thought to herself. “ _Maybe it was accidental, stuff happens._ ”

Jenny wasn’t quite sure what she was witnessing, however, she did know one thing. Her suspicions were seriously beginning to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Bennguin is heating up for all my fellow Bennguin shippers out there :)


	3. The First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit language in this chapter! Sorry for the cursing!

The trio hopped out of the car when they arrived at the rink, and made their way inside. Jamie and Tyler walked confidently down the hallway, while Jenny nervously followed behind.

“ _Jamie sure has upgraded locker rooms since his Victoria days_.” Jenny thought to herself, as she looked around and took in the environment.

“Hey, girly!” Sarah smiled and jogged over to them from the family waiting area.

“Hey!” Jenny smiled and hugged her.

“You look cute! Are you excited for the game?”

“Thanks! Yeah, I’m really excited. It’s been too long.” Jenny smiled.

“Jen, we need to get going. Get yourself a snack and drink if you get hungry.” Jamie hummed while handing Jenny some cash.

“Thanks.” Jenny hummed and slipped it into her pocket.

“We’ll meet you here afterwards, okay?”

“Kay.” Jenny nodded.

“Stay with Sarah. This is a big place with lots of people.”

“I will.” Jenny nodded again.

“Stay focused on the game, and watch out for pucks. I don’t want you catching a puck to the face.”

“Okay I think I got it, Jamie. This isn’t my first hockey game.” Jenny said.

“And don’t talk to strangers.” Tyler shot in jokingly, which earned a giggle from Jenny.

“Ha-ha.” Jamie said sarcastically before rolling his eyes at him.

Tyler noticed a small smile creeping on Jamie’s lips, and couldn’t help but nudge him softly. Jamie always acted like he was put out by Tyler’s constant teasing, but Tyler knew that on the inside he loved it. Jamie’s usually pretty serious about everything, so naturally Tyler had to tease him about it. He couldn’t help it; he was the exact opposite of Jamie. Tyler had the most carefree, bubbly personality ever. To be completely honest, he actually loved Jamie’s stern demeanor. Something about it made Tyler feel safe. He also loved seeing this side of Jamie: the overprotective big brother. It was different, but a good different.

“You two go get ready, we got this.” Sarah smiled and wrapped her arm around Jenny’s shoulders.

“See you in a bit.” Jamie hummed and held out his fist for a fist bump.

“Kay. Good luck.” Jenny smiled and lightly bumped her knuckles into his. Jenny and Sarah watched the boys disappear down the long hallway before going their own way for the night.

“I’ve never seen Jamie so Dad-like before.” Sarah chuckled while leading Jenny out to the stands. “Has he always been like that with you?”

“Yeah, pretty much. He takes his job as big bro very seriously.” Jenny chuckled.

“That he does.” Sarah chuckled and sat down in her seat. “So how was the first twenty-four hours of living with him?”

“Good. Not much happened.” Jenny responded quickly.

She was an awful liar, but thankfully Sarah didn’t press on about it. Jenny didn’t want to spill her suspicions to anyone for a couple reasons. First, she wasn’t one-hundred percent sure if what she saw meant anything. Second, she would never tell anyone about her brother’s business. Even though she wanted to vent about her suspicions to someone, she knew the appropriate person to talk to was Jamie. So for now, she would put it in the back of her mind until the time was right.

“I figured.” Sarah hummed. “What do you think of Tyler?”

“He’s cool. He definitely livens up the house.” Jenny chuckled.

“Are you crushing on him yet?”

“Oh my gosh, no way.” Jenny chuckled and shook her head.

“Why not? Every girl here practically throws themselves at him.”

“ _Well besides the fact that I think he has a crush on my brother, he's like ten years older than me_.” Jenny thought to herself.

“He’s cute, but I definitely feel like he’s more of a brother than anything. Besides, Jamie would kill me if I did.” Jenny said to cover up her real reasoning.

“Understandable.” Sarah smiled. “Did you have any boyfriends back in Victoria?” She asked.

“No, Victoria’s just too small. Everyone knows everyone, and I wasn’t too fond of the boys I knew.”

“Well, Dallas is quite the opposite. I’m pretty positive that the school you’re going to has a bigger population than where you’re from.” Sarah chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll find someone if you wanted to.”

“I don’t know. He’d have to be pretty brave, or he’d never survive the wrath of the Benn boys.” Jenny smiled and shook her head.

“Oh don’t you worry about that; I’ve got them covered.” Sarah said seriously.

“Thanks, I’ll definitely be on the lookout.” Jenny giggled and turned her attention to the game when the players started filing out onto the ice.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie poked his head into the family waiting area after he finished changing back into his clothes and smiled at Jenny and Sarah.

‘’Hey, you ready?” He asked Jenny.

“Yup.” Jenny smiled and stood up from her chair.

“Thanks for watching her.” Jamie said to Sarah.

“I didn’t watch her, we hung out.” Sarah corrected him. “She’s fifteen you know.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jamie smiled. Jenny rolled her eyes and hugged Sarah good-bye.

“Bye, Sarah. See you soon.”

“Bye, girly. I had fun tonight.” Sarah smiled.

“Me too.” Jenny hummed and gave her one last wave before following her brother and Tyler to the car.

“So what did you think? Did you have fun?” Tyler asked while climbing into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, you guys played great. Nice goal by the way.” Jenny said while buckling her seatbelt.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “That was our best game so far this preseason, you must be our good luck charm.”

“I guess I’ll have to come to every game then.” Jenny chuckled.

“Oh no you don’t. Not on school nights.” Jamie said while driving out of the parking garage.

“Oh come on, she’s fifteen.” Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes at Jamie.

“Yeah, Jamie, I’m fifteen. Let me live a little.” Jenny agreed.

“You’re _only_  fifteen.” Jamie corrected them. “And what I say goes, remember?”

“Okay Captain Grumpy Pants.” Jenny sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Nice one.” Tyler snickered and gave Jenny a fist bump.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Jamie muttered.

Jamie pulled up to the house a little while later, and parked out front. He smiled when he saw Tyler passed out with his head against the window, and Jenny sleeping in the exact same position in the backseat. He loved that Tyler and Jenny were already getting along so well. It made him like Tyler even more, if that was possible.

“Seggy, wake up.” Jamie whispered while gently rubbing Tyler’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Hm?” Tyler hummed and sat up groggily.

“We’re here.”

Tyler nodded and took off his seat belt before opening his door.

“Jesus, I’m sore.” He groaned while clumsily getting out of the car.

“Go inside, I’ll get you something.” Jamie said while opening Jenny’s door.

“Okay.” Tyler yawned and hobbled his way into the house. After successfully making it inside, he plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

“I feel like I’m babysitting two drunks right now.” Jamie chuckled while helping an exhausted Jenny walk into the house.

“I feel drunk.” Tyler groaned.

“Go take some Advil. They’re in the cabinet next to the sink in my bathroom.” Jamie said while slowly helping Jenny walk up the stairs.

“Okay.” Tyler hummed and sluggishly stood up from the couch before making his way into Jamie’s room.

Tyler looked around, taking in the area. He had never actually been in Jamie’s bedroom, even though he’d been over his house too many times to count. Tyler stared at Jamie’s bed, suddenly feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach. The sheets were slightly disheveled from the night before, and he could even see the imprint on Jamie’s pillow of where he had rested his head. He wanted so badly to just fall asleep in that bed with Jamie’s arms wrapped around him. The thought of it sent chills up his spine.

“You okay?” Jamie asked while entering the room.

Tyler gasped slightly and jumped around to face him.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. Just tired.” Tyler fibbed sheepishly.

“Don’t be sorry. Lie down, I’ll get it for you.” Jamie hummed sweetly before retrieving the Advil from his bathroom.

Tyler did as Jamie instructed, immediately relaxing into the cloud-like mattress. He couldn’t believe he was lying in Jamie’s bed, let alone the fact that Jamie told him to. He tried not to think about it too much, because he didn’t want to turn it into a big deal.

“ _Damn, this bed is comfortable_.” Tyler thought to himself.

“Jamie, I’m not going to be able to get up.” Tyler whined softly.

“Then don’t.” Jamie hummed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“ _Did I just hear that right?_ ” Tyler thought to himself.

“Here.” Jamie handed Tyler his Advil and a water.

“Thanks.” Tyler said before propping himself up. He popped it into his mouth and took a swig of water to wash it down.

“I think you should just stay here tonight.” Jamie said, causing Tyler to nearly choke on his water.

“ _Did he just ask me to spend the night?_ ” Tyler’s head screamed internally. Tyler stared at Jamie in shock, unable to formulate words, as he was so excited.

“I just don’t feel comfortable making you drive home when you’re this tired.” Jamie added after seeing a bewildered look on Tyler’s face.

" _Shit, he's not saying anything_. _Was that weird? I hope I didn't just make it weird_.” Jamie panicked in his mind.

“ _Fucking answer him, Tyler!_   _Snap out of it!"_  Tyler’s conscience yelled at him.

“Um, yeah. That sounds good. Thanks, man. I’ll just go crash on the couch.” Tyler said.

“Don’t be stupid, you can sleep in here. This bed is big enough for the both of us.” Jamie said.

“ _Holy shit, Jamie just offered for us to sleep together! Holy fucking shit!_ ” Tyler thought, nearly causing himself to start hyperventilating like a little fangirl.

“ _Why did I just say that?_   _God, he must think I'm so weird._   _Way to go, Jamie, you just screwed_ _everything up._ ” Jamie scolded himself.

“A-Are you sure you don’t mind?” Tyler asked.

“ _Oh thank God._ ” Jamie almost outwardly sighed in relief.

“Of course not. I’m gonna go get ready for bed, I’ll be right back.” Jamie hummed.

Tyler nodded and watched Jamie disappear into his bathroom before closing the door. He then sat up, so he could get out of his suit.

 _“Oh my god, I can’t believe this is actually happening. I’m sleeping with Jamie in his bed! Does Jamie like me too? No, don’t be stupid Tyler. He’s just being nice. Don’t get excited, just relax.”_ Tyler took a couple soothing breaths while slipping out of his clothes. His body felt freed once the jacket and shirt were finally off, but he hesitated to take off his pants.

 _“Would that be too weird?”_ Tyler asked himself internally. _“Fuck it, I can’t sleep in these.”_

Without giving it too much thought, he decided to just take them off along with his shoes. He hated sleeping in clothes, that’s all. Jamie would surely understand, right? After getting himself situated under the sheets, Jamie strolled out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers as well. Tyler immediately blushed and looked away, not wanting to be noticeable. Jamie crawled into bed and got under the sheets as well.

 _“Calm down, Tyler. Calm the fuck down.”_ Tyler let out a fake yawn to hide his excitement.

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asked, pulling Tyler from his thoughts.

“Much better.” Tyler admitted quickly.

 _“Way to not be obvious, idiot.”_ Tyler scolded himself.

“Good.” Jamie smiled. “You need to get some rest though.”

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded in agreement. Even with all this excitement, Tyler was exhausted. Games took every ounce of energy they had.

“Night, Jamie.” He whispered before turning on his side.

“Night, Seggy.” Jamie smiled and turned off the lamp. After a few moments of silence both boys slipped into a deep sleep, and nothing but soft snores filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg they just slept together...who's excited for the next morning?? I know I am ;)


	4. The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has only been uploaded for one day, and I'm already thrilled with the feedback! Thank you to everyone who's reading, commenting, subscribing, etc. it's much appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Tyler blinked his eyes open and looked around, trying to remember where he was. As soon as his memory caught up to him, his eyes went wide at the realization. 

 _"It wasn't just a dream. This really happened! Best. Night. Ever."_ Tyler thought happily. Even though nothing happened between the two, he would take an innocent sleepover over nothing. 

Tyler turned over on his other side, so that he was facing Jamie. He stared at his sleeping teammate, watching him breathe softly through his pouted lips. He wished so badly he could kiss those lips. Tyler knew he needed to be careful, but his feelings towards Jamie were becoming harder and harder to ignore. 

 _"If only I could read minds. That would make everything so much easier."_ Tyler sighed inwardly.

He longed to know if Jamie felt the same, even if that meant finding out Jamie didn't like him back. At least then he'd know something, rather than playing this guessing game every single day. Suddenly, Tyler's growling stomach pulled him from his thoughts. He took in the moment with Jamie for one more brief second before slipping out of bed silently. After putting on a pair of Jamie's shorts, he quietly left the bedroom. 

A few moments later, Jamie started waking up from his sleep, and blindly slid his hand to the other half of the bed. He frowned when he didn't feel the warmth of Tyler's body. 

"Seggy?" He asked groggily while fluttering his eyes open. 

 _"Oh god, did he leave?"_ Jamie panicked.  _"Who am I kidding? Of course he left. I should've known he'd think this was weird. He probably felt forced into staying here, because he's too nice to say no. I knew I'd screw everything up."_ Jamie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

Jamie hated this. He hated that he was in love with his best friend. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't push the feelings away. He was so attracted to Tyler it hurt. Jamie loved everything about him: his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his personality. He could list at least a thousand things. But he knew he couldn't do anything stupid to jeopardize their relationship. The team relied on his and Tyler's chemistry on the ice. They were arguably the best duo in the league, and he didn't want to be responsible for ruining that. But of course he had to do something stupid, like invite him to sleep in his bed, and freak him out. He was sure Tyler would never look at him the same. He just prayed that it wouldn't affect the team. 

 _"Jenny's probably starving. I need to get up."_   Jamie sighed, but forced himself to get out of bed. He quickly slipped on a pair of shorts, and made his way out of the bedroom. Suddenly, Jamie stopped in his tracks when he heard pans clashing against the stove. The familiar sound of cooking made him tilt his head in confusion. He knew Jenny couldn't cook. Hell, she'd be too lazy even if she could. His heart began to race at the realization, and before he knew it he was standing in the kitchen, watching Tyler make his usual eggs and bacon breakfast. 

"Hey." Jamie said, barely above a whisper. He was still in shock that Tyler was here. Tyler turned around and smiled, which made Jamie's insides turn into puddles. 

"Morning." Tyler hummed before going back to cooking. Jamie couldn't help but stare at Tyler's bare back. His muscles were perfectly sculpted, something that Jamie's always been envious of. His eyes trailed down his body until they reached his lower half. Jamie blushed immediately when he realized Tyler was wearing his shorts. Something about seeing his number on Tyler nearly sent him into overload. He finally sat down at the table and shook himself out of his trance.

"Did you...uh...sleep okay?" Jamie asked while rubbing his sweaty palms against his shorts. 

"Like a rock." Tyler smiled and walked over to the table with their plates. Jenny sluggishly walked into the kitchen with Marshall and Cash following right behind her. 

"Good morning." Jamie chuckled at the sight of his sister: her hair looked as if she'd been electrocuted, as it was sticking up in just about every direction out of her messy bun. She grunted in response and sat at the table. Jenny has never been, nor will she ever be a morning person. 

"Are you a dog whisperer or something? They've never followed anyone but me before." Tyler chuckled. 

"I just woke up and they were sleeping at the end of my bed." Jenny shrugged. 

 _"Wow. My dogs love Jamie's sister_ _. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is. I've never been so proud of my sons."_  Tyler thought.

"Sarah invited me to go shopping with her today. Is that cool with you?" Jenny asked her brother before taking a bite of bacon. 

"Of course. How much do you need?" Jamie asked. 

"None. I've got my credit card." Jenny hummed. Jamie raised his eyebrow at his younger sister.

"Since when do you have a credit card?"  

"Since you and Jordie moved out. Perks of being the youngest." Jenny smiled. 

"You're so spoiled." Jamie chuckled and shook his head. 

"That's okay with me." Jenny giggled before getting up from the table. 

"Where do you think you're going? You hardly ate anything." 

"To get ready. Sarah's coming soon." Jenny said while putting her plate under the table for the dogs to finish. Jamie and Tyler watched Jenny race back up the stairs before shutting her bedroom door. 

"You aren't leaving me too, are you?" Jamie asked Tyler, giving him a pouty look. 

"Where else would I go?" Tyler chuckled. Jamie smiled at Tyler, and felt his cheeks heat up at the response. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jenny left, Jamie and Tyler decided to have a relaxing day. The season was picking up starting next week, so they wanted to take advantage of having their last few off days for a while. They were currently doing their favorite thing together: watching a movie on the couch. They were sitting hip-to-hip like always, but Jamie had spent most of the movie stealing secret glances at Tyler. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Spending the night together made him feel closer to him than ever. He loved Tyler, and he really didn't care about anything else right now. 

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." Tyler said while sitting up and grabbing the remote. He paused the movie and turned to look at Jamie. "Are you gonna tell me why you've been staring at me for the past hour?" He asked. He wasn't mad, he was just in the same boat as Jamie. He was done playing this silly game. 

"I'm sorry." Jamie said sheepishly. "I have a lot on my mind right now." 

"Mind sharing?" 

"I just-" Jamie stopped to think, trying to find the right words. "I'm very confused right now honestly."

"About what?" Tyler pressed. 

"Us." Jamie said softly. Tyler now had butterflies in his stomach. He had a strong feeling of where this was going, he just wanted to hear Jamie say it. 

"Talk to me, Jamie. We won't get anywhere by beating around the bush." 

"Before I say anything else, I need you to promise me something." Jamie said, looking up at Tyler with desperate eyes. 

"Okay." Tyler nodded. 

"Promise me that you'll listen to everything I have to say before you say anything, and that this won't affect us on the ice." 

"I promise." Tyler said. Jamie nodded and took a deep breath before running his shaky fingers through his hair. 

"You're my best friend, Tyler. Since the first day I met you, I knew we had a special bond. But there's something different with us, and I think you noticed that too. When I look at you, I feel things that I've never felt before. I tried so hard for so long to ignore those feelings for the sake of our careers, but I literally can't do it anymore. I know this is going to change things between us, but it has to be said. So I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Jamie let out a shaky breath and swallowed back the lump in his throat before locking eyes with Tyler. "I'm in love with you." Jamie's eyes were welled up with tears. He was worried sick not knowing what Tyler was going to say next. He was a bit relieved though that everything he had been feeling was out in the open now, no longer bottled up inside him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tyler smiled and shook his head. 

"Took you long enough."

Before Jamie could process his words, Tyler cupped Jamie's jaw and pressed their lips together for a long-awaited kiss. It was so delicate, yet so intimate. Kissing each other felt as natural as breathing. Jamie completely melted into the kiss, and suddenly all his worries had disappeared. He had never felt so overcome with joy in his life. Out of all the accomplishments Jamie's achieved in his young life, this moment was at the top of his list. It was truly one of those moments where it felt as if time had stopped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! THEY FINALLY KISSED! BENNGUIN IS OFFICIAL! :D
> 
> P.S. As a college student, some weeks are shittier than others, and this week happens to be really shitty for me! I had a test today, and I have two more on Thursday...yay! (please note that was complete sarcasm) That being said, it is highly unlikely I'll have time to sit down and write another chapter until Thursday night or shortly after that :/ Sorry, y'all :(


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hili! Sorry it's been a week since I've updated, but this week was literally cray cray! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter :)

“Bye, Sarah!” Jenny smiled and waved to her before punching in the code to the front door.

“Shit.” Tyler gasped, immediately unlocking his and Jamie’s lips.

“Be cool, be cool.” Jamie said while sitting up straight on the couch.

“I am cool!” Tyler whisper-shouted at him while crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look as innocent as possible for when the front door opened. Unfortunately, neither of them could help the soft panting that escaped their mouths after the intense kiss came to an abrupt ending.

“I’m back!” Jenny called to them while walking into the house.

“Hey!” Tyler and Jamie greeted her at the same time. Jenny was taken back by the overly-excited greeting.

“Um, hi? Did you miss me or something?” Jenny chuckled while walking over to them.

“Tons! How was it?” Jamie asked. He was smiling wider than Jenny had ever seen him smile before. Jenny frowned and felt his forehead.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay.” Jamie chuckled and brushed her hand off. “Is it a crime to smile now?”

“No, I’ve just never seen you so randomly happy before. What did you two do today?” She asked curiously.

Jamie and Tyler shared a look with each other, trying to figure out what to say without speaking. Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a response. She suddenly felt like a Mom who had just caught her two boys misbehaving. Obviously the only reason they weren’t responding was because they didn’t want her to know what they were really doing. Jenny had a strong feeling that it had something to do with their relationship. She noticed their lips were red and slightly swollen. She’s kissed a guy before, she knows the familiar appearance. Jenny’s a smart girl. Smarter than her family gives her credit for. When she has a hunch, nine times out of ten she’s right. She can put two and two together, and she knew they had to have kissed. Honestly, it wasn’t that hard with these two. They’re pretty bad about hiding their affection for each other. Finally, Tyler just nudged Jamie’s arm with his elbow, signaling for him to speak up.

“We…um…just watched a movie.” Jamie said, his cheeks were blushing slightly. He wasn’t technically lying; they did watch a movie.

Jenny scoffed and rolled her eyes before picking up her shopping bags and walking towards the stairs. She hated being lied to. She understood why he felt the need to, but it still hurt.

“Where are you going?” Jamie frowned.

“To my room.” Jenny huffed while storming upstairs.

“Shit.” Jamie cursed under his breath while running his fingers through his hair.

“What’s wrong? Why is she upset?” Tyler asked worriedly.

“She knows I’m lying.”

“What are you gonna do?” Tyler asked nervously.

“I don’t know. I think I should tell her, but it’s a difficult conversation to have.”

“You should go talk to her.” Tyler said.

“But what do I say? I can’t just go in there and say ‘Hey, I made out with Tyler’ that’s just a little awkward for me to tell my sister.” Jamie sighed.

“Definitely don’t go in there and say that.” Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes at his dramatic response.

“How can I explain to her what happened when _we_ haven’t even had the chance to talk yet?”

“Let’s talk then.” Tyler hummed softly.

He was good at getting Jamie to calm down. Jamie’s competitive personality made him short tempered or flustered easily at times. Tyler’s bubbly personality could cure any amount of anger or hurt that Jamie was feeling just by looking at him. He just radiated happiness, and Jamie gravitated to it whenever he felt down. 

“So…obviously…we kissed.” Jamie started out.

“You don’t say.” Tyler chuckled and shook his head at Jamie’s awkwardness.

That’s another thing that made them different, Jamie was sometimes painfully awkward. Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at him in those moments, because he believed that it’s only awkward if you make it awkward, and Jamie always made things awkward.

“Did you…like it?” Jamie asked.

“I loved it.” Tyler smiled.

“Me too.” Jamie couldn’t help but blush like a little girl.

“So where do we go from here?” Tyler asked.

“That’s the hard part.” Jamie sighed. “We can’t really be public with our relationship. It’s too hard with our careers.”

“I know.” Tyler sighed and nodded while rubbing his beard. “To be honest I don’t mind keeping us a secret, as long as there’s an ‘us’ I’m fine.”

“I agree.” Jamie smiled.

“But there’s one person who deserves to know the truth.” Tyler hummed.

“I know.” Jamie sighed and nodded.

“Go talk to your sister.” Tyler smiled and pecked Jamie’s lips sweetly.

“Don’t make it hard for me to leave.” Jamie smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

“No.” Tyler said, placing his finger over Jamie’s lips. “Go talk. Then we’ll continue.”

“Mmm.” Jamie groaned but stood up off the couch. Tyler chuckled at how cute Jamie was, and turned the movie back on while Jamie walked upstairs.

“Jenny?” Jamie asked softly while knocking on her door.

“What?” Jenny asked in a monotone voice.

“Can I come in?”

“I guess.” Jenny sighed. Jamie opened the door and gave Jenny a weak smile, but Jenny continued typing away on her laptop unbothered by him. She was sitting on her bed, with her back resting against her headboard.

“Can we talk?” Jamie asked while making his way over to her.

“Kay.” Jenny hummed, keeping her eyes glued to her screen.

“Will you please shut that, so we can get started?” Jamie asked. Jenny sighed, but shut her laptop and slid it off of her lap, giving Jamie her undivided attention.

“Thank you.” Jamie hummed and sat on the edge of her bed. “Listen, I know you’re mad at me, because I wasn’t being honest with you, and I’m sorry I did that, but sometimes we have to lie to protect people. I was trying to protect Tyler in that moment, and that’s why I lied.”

“You don’t have to protect anything from me, Jamie. You know you can tell me anything. I don’t care what it is, I just want you to feel like you can talk to me.” Jenny said.

“I know I can talk to you, and I always do. This is the first time I haven’t, and that’s because it’s a new territory for me, and I honestly didn’t know how to handle it.”

“Can you just tell me? Please? I promise you no matter what you say, I’ll always be here for you and support you no matter what.” Jenny said sincerely.

“Okay.” Jamie sighed and nodded. “So, the reason why Tyler and I were acting so weird when you came home is because…we sort of…kissed.” Jamie finally admitted to his sister. He slowly looked up at her to see her reaction.

“I knew it.” Jenny smiled triumphantly, instantly changing her attitude.

“Wait, what?” Jamie asked. He wasn’t sure what to expect from her after revealing the kiss, but he definitely didn’t see that coming.

“I’ve known you two have liked each other ever since I moved in. It’s not hard you know. You were pretty obvious about it.” Jenny chuckled.

“We’re that bad?”

“Sorry, but yeah. Don’t worry though, you two are cute together.” Jenny smiled.

“Thanks, Jen.” Jamie smiled and hugged his sister tight. “You’re the best.”

“I know, and don’t forget it.” Jenny smiled. “And don’t lie to me ever again.” She pouted.

“I won’t.” Jamie smiled.

“Promise?” Jenny asked, holding her pinky finger out to him.

“I promise.” Jamie hummed and wrapped his pinky around hers.

“Kay.” Jenny smiled contently.

“But I need you to promise me something now. I need you to keep this a secret. I told you because you live with me, and you deserve to know, but for the sake of me and Tyler’s careers, this cannot leave this house.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. But what about Jordie? Or Mom and Dad? Are you planning on telling them too?” Jenny asked.

“Right now, no. We’re gonna take this one day at a time, and when the time is right, we’ll tell who we need to.”

“Okay.” Jenny nodded. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks, kiddo. I love you so much.” Jamie smiled and gave her another hug.

“I love you too.” Jenny smiled. “Can we talk to Tyler now? I don’t want him to think I’m mad at him.” She asked.

“He knows you’re not mad at him, but I’ll text him to come up here.” Jamie smiled and shot Tyler a quick text. Tyler was up the stairs and into Jenny’s room almost immediately after he received Jamie’s text.

“Hey.” He smiled and sat on the bed next to Jamie.

“Jenny knows. Apparently she’s known since she’s moved here.” Jamie chuckled.

“You’ve known? How?” Tyler asked, just as shocked as Jamie was before.

“Let’s just say you two are obvious, but that’s okay, because now you don’t have to try and hide it in front of me. I love you guys, and I support you one hundred percent.” Jenny smiled.

“I feel like this is a group hug moment.” Tyler smiled and opened his arms out wide. Jamie and Jenny chuckled while the three of them hugged each other.

“Alright, that’s enough sap for me for one day.” Jamie chuckled and shook his head.

“Can we order a pizza? I’m starving.” Jenny said.

“Oh no, it’s hockey season now. We’re eating healthy.” Jamie said.

“Welcome to the life of a hockey player, Jenny.” Tyler chuckled.

“If I die, tell Mom I love her.” Jenny sighed and plopped face down onto her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen now? What do you guys want to see happen? Any questions, comments or concerns? Let me know your thoughts :)


	6. (End of) Summertime Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! This is kind of a filler chapter, but don't worry, I have a plan where this story will go! I'm sorry it's been another week since I last posted, but this might have to be a thing until this semester's over :/ It's the craziest time of the year for school, but once it's over I have a month off! Woohoo! Also, since I won't be chatting until next Sunday...Happy (early) Thanksgiving everyone! :)

The Benn household was up bright and early the next morning, as the boys had a practice to start off the day. Tyler was scrubbing down the pan in the sink while Jenny had started eating her eggs at the table. Jamie strolled into the kitchen with a grin plastered on his face. He loved waking up to the sight of Tyler making breakfast, especially when he was shirtless, which he just so happened to be this morning. It had become a routine these past few weeks that made Jamie start off his days smiling. Tyler was unaware that Jamie was already in the kitchen, so Jamie decided to let him know. Biting his lower lip, Jamie silently walked up to Tyler from behind and landed a firm slap on his butt.

“Ow!” Tyler gasped from the unexpected pain arising from his ass.

“Good morning.” Jamie smirked and kissed his cheek while resting his hand on Tyler’s right hip.

“Well good morning to you too.” Tyler chuckled and shook his head.

“Get a room love birds.” Jenny said before stuffing some more eggs in her mouth. Jamie smiled and grabbed a water from the fridge before making his way to the table.

“Morning, Jen.”

“Good morning. Why am I up this early again?” Jenny asked, cutting right to the chase.

“Because we have practice.”

“And I have to attend why?” Jenny asked.

“Because we won’t be back until around one in the afternoon.”

“Again, I’m fifteen. I think I can manage to be home alone for five hours.”

“I’d feel better if you didn’t.” Jamie said calmly.

“I’ll watch the dogs.” Jenny pleaded.

“I think you and the dogs need some time apart. You’re getting too close in my opinion.” Tyler joked while walking over to the table with his and Jamie’s plates. Jenny couldn’t help but smile at his joke. He always won when it came to making her smile when she was whining or complaining. Jamie appreciated Tyler’s sense of humor in those moments, because as a fifteen-year-old girl Jenny knew how to get sassy real quick. Jamie never won those battles.

“It’ll be fun, Jen. You’ll like the Frisco rink. There’s lots of stuff to do while we’re practicing.” Jamie hummed.

“Fine.” Jenny sighed and finished up her eggs. “What’re we doing after?”

“We’re taking you school shopping.”

“When am I starting again?” Jenny asked.

“Monday.” Jamie chuckled and shook his head. Jenny took out her phone and looked at the date. During the summer she never knew what day it was, but to be fair she didn’t really need to.

“It’s Saturday already?” Jenny whined.

“Go get ready, drama queen. We’re leaving in ten minutes.” Jamie told her. Jenny rolled her eyes and brought her plate to the sink before making her way upstairs.

“I don’t know where she came from.” Jamie chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh hush, you two are so much alike it’s scary. The only difference is the color of your hair.” Tyler chuckled. “Where does she get her blonde hair from? I’ve always wondered that. You and Jordie have really dark hair, that’s why it threw me off when I first met her.

“Our Mom has blonde hair.” Jamie hummed while finishing up his breakfast. “Don’t your sisters have blonde hair too?”

“Yeah, but they dye their hair.” Tyler said.

“Oh, yeah Jenny’s is natural.” Jamie nodded and took his and Tyler’s plates to the sink when both boys were finished.

“Let’s go finish getting ready, and then we’ll head out.” He hummed.

“Sounds good.” Tyler nodded and followed Jamie back to his room. “I need to see if you left a hand print on my ass.” He joked.

“Oh it was just a love tap, Seggy.” Jamie chuckled and grabbed a shirt from his closet before slipping it over his head.

“Love tap.” Tyler scoffed. “I don’t want to know what a serious slap would be like if that was your love tap.” He chuckled while sliding his shorts down to examine his abused butt in the mirror. Jamie and Tyler have seen each other naked in the showers after practice or games multiple times, so neither of them were phased by Tyler’s exposed butt.

“Did I really get ya that good, babe?” Jamie chuckled and walked over to him. Tyler bit his lip at Jamie calling him ‘babe.’ He usually calls him that on the ice, but there was a different meaning behind it this time.

“Mhm, look at that red mark.” Tyler pouted playfully.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie hummed and gently rubbed his hand over his reddened skin. Tyler instantly felt goosebumps all over, as he had never been touched like that by Jamie before.

“I won’t do it again.” Jamie said.

“Well I wouldn’t go that far.” Tyler chuckled. “Just keep rubbing, then I’ll forgive you.” He smiled.

“Oh.” Jamie smirked and raised an eyebrow at Tyler. “So you liked it, huh?”

“Maybe.” Tyler smirked before pulling his shorts back up teasingly. “Come on, we can’t be late. Ruff will have both of our asses.” He chuckled and quickly threw one of Jamie’s shirts on over his head.

* * *

 

Jenny sat at the score table in between the penalty boxes while watching the team practice. She had her chin resting on the palm of her hand while trying to stay awake. Watching the players skate around and around nearly lulled her to sleep. It was too early for her. Every time her eyes would close one of the players would slap their stick against the glass to wake her up. The players got a kick out of making her jump out of her skin, and the fans watching from across the ice seemed to enjoy it as well. Jenny on the other hand hated it. She couldn’t think she could possibly be anymore bored. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting to charge her phone last night, so when it died on her she had to suffer the consequences. She suddenly spotted Jamie chatting with one of the trainers while pointing at her with his stick.

_“Great.”_ Jenny sighed inwardly. _“What could he possibly want the trainer to do with me?”_ Jenny sat up when the trainer made his way over to her.

“Hi, Jenny. I’m Dave.” He smiled and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Jenny said politely while shaking his hand.

“Would you mind helping me fill up some water bottles?” He asked.

“Sure.” Jenny nodded and stood up. She followed him to the locker room, but not without shooting a look in Jamie’s direction first.  

“You take that half and I’ll take this half.” Dave said while starting to fill them up.

“Okay.” Jenny nodded before starting as well. Once they were all filled up, Jenny lifted the two carriers of waters.

“You got it? They can be really heavy when they’re all full.” Dave said.

“I got it.” Jenny nodded and followed him back out to the rink. When they set all of the waters on the edge of the boards, Tyler came over for a little break.

“Thanks water girl.” He smirked and took a swig of water.

“Hush.” Jenny chuckled and squirted some water at him. Tyler chuckled and brushed the water off his jersey.

“You having fun?” He asked knowingly.

“Tons.” Jenny said sarcastically.

“Why don’t you go inside and play pool or ping pong?” Tyler asked while leaning his elbows on the boards.

“Jamie won’t let me leave his sight.”

“Should’ve known that.” Tyler chuckled and shook his head while Jordie skated over to them and grabbed a water.

“What’s up, JJ? You look miserable.” Jordie said before squirting some water into his mouth.

“I’m tired and bored. So yeah, I bet I do look pretty miserable.” Jenny sighed.

“We’re almost done here. Can you hang on for a few more minutes?” Jordie asked.

“Yeah.” Jenny nodded.

“Alright. Give me knucks.” Jordie smiled and held out his fist to her. Jenny smiled and bumped her fist into his.

“Go back behind the glass. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Kay.” Jenny nodded and did as her oldest brother instructed while he skated off with Tyler. Jenny loved Jordie’s soft personality. There really wasn’t a mean bone in his body. She honestly didn’t understand how Jordie could always be so nice. He’s a hockey player for crying out loud, you’ve gotta be mean sometimes, but no, not Jordie. Jenny definitely didn’t have a favorite brother, but she and Jordie have never even argued before. He’s always so understanding, and she could’ve sworn his tone of voice sent calming waves to whoever he was talking to. Jamie had a similar tone of voice, but his sometimes strict personality caused he and Jenny to have their fair share of disagreements. That’s just the leader in Jamie, and Jenny understood that. Neither of her brothers had ever done anything malicious to her growing up, besides some light-hearted teasing. Sometimes Jamie and Jordie would call Jenny “oops” because of the big age gap in between them. Heather, their Mom, was really the only one who disliked the nickname. Even Randy, their Dad, thought it was pretty funny. The three kids have always been really close, and Jenny knew they’d always have each other’s backs.

“Hey.” Jamie said while tapping the glass with his stick, pulling Jenny from her thoughts. Jamie flicked his head towards the bench, signaling for her to meet him over there. Jenny stood up and walked over to the bench before standing in front of her brother. 

“Is it over?” Jenny asked.

“Yeah, you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” She nodded quickly.

“Jamie, I need to talk with you in my office after you change.” Coach Ruff said once everyone was off the ice.

“Yes, sir.” Jamie nodded. They always talked after practices, just to see where things were at. That was part of Jamie’s captain responsibilities.

“Whatchya think, Jenny? Did he practice hard enough?” Lindy asked her.

“I don’t know.” Jenny hummed teasingly. “I think you need to skate him a little more.” She smiled.

“Watch it.” Jamie chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll ground you.” He warned jokingly. Lindy chuckled and skated off the ice before Jamie followed right behind. Jenny smiled and followed them into the locker room. She was starting to feel more and more welcomed by the team, and she was really thankful for that. It was like she had a whole new family here in Dallas besides her brothers, Tyler, and Sarah. Who knows, maybe she could get used to early morning practices. It wasn’t so bad being up early if it meant she got to hang out with everyone. So far, Jenny was loving this new lifestyle. She could only hope school would go this well, but she couldn’t help the nerves that overpowered her optimism. She was already shy and awkward most of the time, she fit the new kid characteristics to a tee. She just wished she could pull it together and make a good first impression on her first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note: I changed the sport Jenny's joining in school from volleyball to softball, because Jamie and Jordie played baseball, so I thought it would fit in better :)


	7. Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains mature content, you've been warned :)

“Ty?” Jamie called to him while walking back into the house. He was immediately greeted by Marshall and Cash.

Jamie had just gotten back from dropping Jenny off at school for her first day and was excited to have an afternoon alone with Tyler. He wanted so badly to take advantage of this opportunity, as his sexual urges had intensified by the minute since they officially declared themselves an item. Jamie shut the front door behind himself and locked it before looking around. Tyler has slept over Jamie’s house every night since they kissed, but he would occasionally drop by his own house to pick up clean clothes and dog food. That being said, Marshall and Cash haven’t left Jamie’s house either, because they’d terrorize the place if they were left alone for an entire night. They were good dogs, but they tended to cause trouble when they missed their “Daddy.” Jamie didn’t blame them for that, because he knew the feeling.

"Did Daddy go back to sleep?” Jamie cooed at the dogs while grabbing two bones from the pantry. He knew these would occupy them for a while, and hoped he and Tyler would have no distractions during their alone time. As soon as Marshall and Cash saw Jamie reaching in their treat container, their panting and tail wagging increased immediately. Jamie smiled and led them to their dog beds. Tyler always gave them their treats there and made them sit before giving it to them, so Jamie did just that in order to keep the habit going.

After handing them their bones, Jamie made his way into his bedroom. Just as Jamie had guessed, Tyler was sound asleep on the bed, snoring softly through his pouted lips. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t help but bite his lip while watching Tyler sleep. Even when he sleeps, Tyler is still the most attractive person Jamie has ever laid eyes on. Thinking back on everything that had transpired this past week had Jamie in awe. He couldn’t believe Tyler was his. Since the first night Tyler had dinner with he and Jordie three years ago, he had wanted him. Tyler’s infectious smile and flirtatious personality had Jamie hooked. Unfortunately, he always had to conceal his true feelings for him. Being in the dark for so long was painful, but he was free now. Free to display every emotion he’s felt for Tyler after all these years. When Jamie could no longer hold back his urges, he silently closed the distance between himself and Tyler. Jamie crawled up next to him and laid on his hip, so they were face-to-face.

“All mine.” Jamie hummed before placing a soft kiss to Tyler’s forehead. The one kiss wasn’t enough for Jamie, he wanted to keep going. He was never brave when it came to putting himself out there in relationships, but with Tyler he was a completely different person. Jamie started placing kisses over every inch of skin on Tyler’s face, which caused him to stir from his sleep.

“Mmm.” Tyler hummed contently. He was now awake, but he kept his eyes closed.

The two had never done anything more than kiss, but Jamie was ready to change that. Tyler had been ready for what felt like ages to him, but with the season picking up and Jenny living with them it was difficult. He didn’t know when it would happen, but he promised himself he’d be patient. He imagined what it would be like for years now, but he always pictured himself making the first move. Jamie is painfully shy about personal things, and Tyler is practically an open book. So, to say he was surprised by Jamie’s sudden wakeup call was an understatement. Pleasantly surprised, but definitely surprised.

“Oh God, Tyler.” Jamie breathed in between kisses, now aimed at his neck. Tyler moaned softly, feeling his boxers tighten. He was already stiff because it was morning, but just by Jamie sucking on his neck and collar bone he felt he could spill at any moment. He usually wasn’t this sensitive, but he had so much passion built up for Jamie it was a surreal moment.

“Jamie.” Tyler moaned, and Jamie’s length stiffened at how his name rolled off Tyler’s tongue so desperately. Tyler bit his bottom lip and reached his hand forward until he was massaging Jamie through his shorts.

“Fuck, oh my God.” Jamie whined out, instinctively rolling his hips into Tyler’s hand. Tyler hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jamie’s boxers before looking up at Jamie.

“Can I?” Tyler asked. Jamie nodded his head vigorously before rolling onto his back. His cheeks started to heat up while watching Tyler get on his knees in front of him. He quickly took off his shirt, as the room suddenly felt like a sauna to him. Tyler pushed Jamie’s shorts and boxers down to his knees, causing Jamie’s dick to flop out onto his stomach.

“Holy shit, Jamie.” Tyler breathed, taking in the sight he had longed so badly to see. Even though they’ve showered together in the locker room before, Tyler’s never taken a good look at Jamie. It was protocol to look straight ahead, so Jamie’s naked body was always a blur to him. Man was he missing out though.

 _“This must be why they call him Chubbs.”_ Tyler thought to himself while licking his lips lustfully.

“Tyler.” Jamie said, his voice soft now. Tyler pulled his eyes away from Jamie’s midsection to meet his eyes. “I wanna see you.”

“Okay.” Tyler nodded. “Help me out?” He asked. Jamie nodded breathlessly while Tyler guided his hands to the waistband of his boxers. In one swift motion, Jamie slid Tyler’s boxers down to his knees, keeping his eyes on his dick the whole time.

“You’re so perfect.” Jamie breathed out. His hands slid around Tyler’s waist to rest on the curve of his backside before they connected their lips again. Jamie and Tyler kicked off the rest of their clothes while keeping their lips locked, leaving themselves completely naked now. Tyler was the first to break the kiss, as he started snaking his way down. Jamie licked over his bottom lip while panting softly. His eyes were fixed on Tyler while he started kissing a trail down Jamie’s body. Jamie’s breath hitched a little when Tyler kissed over his hip bone. His fingers instinctively slid their way into Tyler’s curls.

“You okay?” Jamie asked. He was slightly worried he was gripping Tyler’s hair too tight.

“M’good. You ready?”

“More than ready.” Jamie nodded. Without missing a beat Tyler took a hold of Jamie’s length and took him into his mouth.

“Shit!” Jamie gasped at the intensity. Tyler started bobbing his head up and down Jamie’s dick, making him grip the sheets tightly with his free hand. Tyler got into a steady up and down rhythm, which had Jamie squirming slightly. As his mouth was bobbing, his hand was sliding in sync over Jamie’s lower half. He wished he could take Jamie deeper, but he had a very sensitive gag reflex. It also didn’t help that Jamie was so huge down there. By the sounds of the loud moans escaping Jamie’s lips he had a feeling he was enjoying it just fine. When Tyler swirled his tongue over the tip, Jamie’s hips automatically jerked up, causing Tyler to gag slightly.

“Shit, Tyler. M’sorry. So sorry.” Jamie panted sheepishly. Tyler coughed out a chuckle and shook his head.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” He smiled.

“You sure?” Jamie asked tentatively. Without saying a word, Tyler leaned down and kissed Jamie’s shaft, never breaking eye contact with him.

“Positive.” Tyler hummed.

“Fuck.” Jamie shuttered, feeling himself getting close. Tyler wrapped his hand around Jamie’s dick and started pumping. He gradually picked up the pace, causing Jamie’s moaning to get louder by the second.

“Come on, baby.” Tyler panted, his voice shook slightly from the quick pumping motion.

“Tyler.” Jamie moaned and grabbed a fistful of sheets again. Tyler knew what Jamie needed. He needed that last push, the grand finale, if you will. To take him off guard, Tyler licked a stripe over Jamie’s tip, causing him to let out a strangled moan, instantly releasing into Tyler’s hand. Tyler slowed his hand’s pace, letting Jamie ride it out. When Tyler came to a stop, he smiled up at Jamie. Even though he was still in a daze from the sex, Tyler’s smile immediately brought Jamie back to reality.

“That was good, eh?” Tyler chuckled while wiping up his hands.

“That was fucking amazing, babe.” Jamie breathed. Suddenly, both boys’ heads snapped over to the night stand when Jamie’s alarm went off, signaling the end of Jamie and Tyler’s usual pre-game nap. Jamie reached over and turned it off before looking back at Tyler.

“Nap time over?” Tyler smirked.

“Yup.” Jamie chuckled. “We need to get cleaned up. Shower with me?”

“As long as you don’t hog all the hot water.” Tyler smiled and got up off the bed before grabbing Jamie’s hand and helping him up.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Jamie hummed while following Tyler into the master bathroom.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tyler asked curiously.

“I didn’t get the chance to return the favor.” Jamie smirked. Tyler immediately blushed and turned on the shower.

“How much time we got?”

“One hour.”

Tyler smiled and gave a curt nod. “That’ll work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm sorry it's been two weeks since I last updated, but I went home for Thanksgiving and traveling back to school last Sunday was exhausting :/ I'll try to update again very soon, but I can't make any promises! Next week is my last regular week of classes, and the following week is exam week! I'm gonna need some prayers lol...but after exam week is winter break and I'll be home for a month! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Our Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'd update "very soon" :D I really wanted to make up for not posting for 2 weeks so here's two posts in two days! Same warnings from last chapter apply to this chapter btw...enjoy :)

Tyler balled his fists, as Jamie gently pushed him up against the shower wall. Peering over his shoulder, Tyler trained his eyes on Jamie’s face. Tyler had a thing for Jamie’s wet hair. The way the loose strands hung over his eyes, making the water drip off the tips. It mucked up Jamie’s clean cut image, and it did something to Tyler that he just couldn’t begin to explain.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Jamie hummed into Tyler’s ear. But Tyler did know, because he had to wait just as long.

“I hope it’s living up to your expectations.” Tyler smirked.

“You…have no…idea.” Jamie said, placing a kiss just under Tyler’s ear in between every word. Tyler rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck to Jamie.

“Have you ever thought about it at night?” Tyler’s voice was barely above a whisper. He was teeing Jamie up for some dirty talk, wanting him to take control. On the ice, Jamie was always guiding Tyler. It took a lot from him to not show how much it turned him on when Jamie would skate up behind him and place his hand on his hip. But now they were off the ice, at Jamie’s house, in his shower, just how he’d always pictured in his mind late at night, teasing himself endlessly for years. He was determined to see Jamie’s controlling side come out now.

“Every night.” Jamie hummed before placing a kiss on Tyler’s neck, and sliding his hand up to his chest. “For the past three years.” Tyler felt goosebumps rising on his skin, and he knew it wasn’t from the shower.

“W-What would you do?” Tyler was shivering from the way Jamie’s fingers massaged his nipple. He didn’t know he was sensitive there until now.

“I’d watch all your videos. Every highlight, every interview, anything that had you in it.” Jamie said before kissing and sucking his collarbone. Tyler sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Jamie’s dick press up against his backside.

“And?” Tyler moaned softly, begging to hear more.

“Then I’d look at pictures of you, and do a little something like this.” Jamie said while taking a hold of Tyler’s dick with his free hand.

“Fuck, Jamie!” Tyler whined out immediately. Jamie’s big hand wrapped so perfectly around him, Tyler could have sworn his hand was made just for him.

“Yeah? Does that feel good?” Jamie asked seductively. Tyler nodded his head rapidly, as he suddenly forgot how to speak. Between Jamie fondling his nipple, talking dirty in his ear, and now jerking him off, Tyler thought he might implode. He was in sensory overload. Jamie softly sunk his teeth into Tyler’s collarbone and closed his eyes while picking up the pace of his hand. Tyler pressed his forehead against the wall while moaning and panting, feeling on edge.

“Come on, babe.” Jamie breathed. He sucked on Tyler’s earlobe while sliding his thumb over the slit of Tyler’s tip.

“Ah!” Tyler moaned loudly while squirting against the wall of the shower. He was overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure he had experienced at Jamie’s hand, and couldn’t believe how fast he got off. Tyler was panting and limp against the wall, feeling as if he had just melted in Jamie’s arms. Jamie dragged his teeth on Tyler’s earlobe before taking his hands off of him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Jamie hummed and patted Tyler’s butt. Jamie had a major thing for Tyler’s ass. It was perfectly rounded, and firm yet soft at the same time. His butt was so spankable, Jamie just wanted to grab it all the time. He had to be careful, because on the ice he’d catch himself absentmindedly reaching for it when he talked to Tyler. So he’d play it off like he was going for his hip. He did, however, think it was acceptable to give his butt a little tap with his stick. He’d seen plenty of players do that on the ice, so he settled for that.

“I don’t wanna go.” Tyler pouted childishly. Jamie had to stifle a chuckle at how cute he looked when he pouted.

“Don’t say that.” Jamie hummed while squirting a dab of body wash in his hand. “You love hockey.” He said, and began massaging the soap into Tyler’s back.

“I love this more.” Tyler hummed. He turned around so he was facing Jamie now.

“Stop.” Jamie smiled, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s pouted lips.

“You stop.” Tyler tried to hold back a smile, but Jamie saw the corners of his mouth curving up.

“We need to get focused now, babe. It’s opening night, it’s important we start off the season on a high note.” Tyler couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jamie’s slight reprimand.

“I guess.” He sighed playfully.

“You guess?” Jamie chuckled and pulled Tyler close to his body. “I can’t have you guessing. I need you out there.” He hummed while continuing to wash his back. Tyler rested his chin on Jamie’s shoulder.

“I need you too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice hickey, Seggy. Who’s the lucky hooker?” John Klingberg chirped at Tyler from across the locker room. Jamie immediately stopped taping his stick and looked over at Tyler’s collarbone.

 _“Shit.”_ He thought to himself, not knowing he had left a mark on him. He suddenly wished Tyler would wear a damn shirt under his gear.

“Shut up, Klinger. You couldn’t even pay someone to hook up with you.” Tyler chuckled while slipping his shoulder pads over his head. Jamie immediately relaxed when he saw Tyler smiling and playing it off cool.

“Fifty bucks says it was his butt buddy, Chubbs.” Cody Eakin shouted out to join the roast.

“You can’t bet money on something that obvious.” Jason Spezza chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s like betting money on Seggy being in the front and Chubbs being in the back.” Patrick Eaves said, causing a burst of laughter from every player in the room, except for Jamie. Even Tyler was laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Jamie didn’t understand how he could be laughing with the rest of them. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks, and his anger bubbling at the comments. He knew they didn’t really mean it; it was only “locker room talk.” They’ve always made joking comments about he and Tyler being lovers, but now that it was true he was scared their secret would get out.

“How about everyone shuts the fuck up and starts getting focused on the game.” Jamie said before ripping the leftover tape off his stick with his teeth. Silence immediately filled the locker room, and the rustling of players getting their equipment on was all that could be heard. He saw players giving each other confused looks out of his peripheral vision, and even heard someone asking what Jamie’s deal was, but he didn’t care. Tyler looked over at Jamie worriedly, but decided to keep to himself when he saw Jordie approaching.

“What’s going on, Chubbs?” He asked while taking a seat in the locker next to Jamie’s.

“Nothing.” Jamie said, keeping his eyes fixed on his stick, searching for any flaws in his fresh tape job.

“I’m not buying it.” Jordie said knowingly. Jamie sighed, knowing his big brother wouldn’t leave him alone until he gave him a satisfying explanation. Jordie’s been Jamie’s best friend since the day he was born. They were inseparable as kids, and they’ve only gotten closer with age. Even though Jamie’s always been the captain of his hockey teams, Jordie’s always been Jamie’s captain in life. He knew exactly what was going through Jamie’s head at any given moment, which could be frustrating for Jamie at times, but most of the time he appreciated his big brother always looking out for him.  

“I guess I’m just nervous.” Jamie said, running his fingers through his hair. He felt bad for keeping this big secret from Jordie, but he was scared. He wanted to tell him so bad.

“I think we’re all a little nervous, yeah? It’s okay to be nervous.” Jordie shrugged. “But try not to be so tense.” He knew Jordie was right, he needed to chill out before he brought too much attention to himself.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Jamie hummed, looking his brother in the eye.

“We’re ready for this. We’ve been working our asses off the whole off season. Have some faith.” Jordie said. Jamie nodded and Jordie clapped him on the shoulder before going back to sit at his locker.

“Hey.” Tyler said softly to Jamie. Jamie sighed and looked at Tyler, now feeling embarrassed by his reaction.

“I’m cool.” Jamie said.

“You sure?” Tyler asked. He didn’t expect Jamie to react so harshly to the comment, no one did. But only Tyler knew what really caused the reaction. It did worry him a little, because Jamie’s biggest fear was that their relationship would affect them on the ice. He would feel guilty if Jamie started playing bad now. Part of him was scared to lose Jamie because of it. He didn’t want there to be a choice between hockey and their relationship, he wanted both, but if it came down to a choice he was worried that Jamie would pick hockey. He hated himself for thinking that, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. Tyler nodded back at him and let it go, hoping Jamie would calm down and they could get back to smiling and having fun. There was nothing Tyler hated more than tension. He always wanted things to be relaxed. The only thing he’s ever taken seriously in his life is hockey, but even during games he’d make sure to laugh on the bench to keep it laid back. He didn’t mind turning on his serious side when he hit the ice, but he knew how to maintain a healthy balance between being serious and relaxed. He took a mental note to try to teach Jamie to be more like that.

“Let’s go, boys.” Coach Ruff called out to the players after reading off the starting line. Jamie and Tyler were the last to leave, like always, and Tyler gave Jamie a reassuring smile.

“Relax tough guy.” Tyler chuckled and shoved him playfully. “Just go out there and do your thing.” Jamie smiled reluctantly and accepted the fist bump Tyler offered him.

“Our thing.” Jamie corrected him. Tyler smiled and nodded.

“Our thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying the story thus far! If you love it, hate it, or are indifferent about it please let me know so I can make necessary changes! Comments are much appreciated :)


	9. Brother Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating for like three weeks, but I have been wayyyy busier than I thought I would be during the break! I've worked since I've been home and my only days off so far were Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so I couldn't post then because I was with family! But I asked my boss for less hours so I can have more me time during my break and hopefully I can get another chapter up again shortly! Enjoy this extra long chapter for your wait!

The ending buzzer rang throughout the American Airlines Center, signaling the conclusion of the Stars’ first game of the season. After a hard fought battle, the boys came out victorious, relieving a lot of pressure from all of their shoulders. Jamie clapped every player on the back as they skated off the ice and made their way down the tunnel. Tyler purposefully stalled, so he would be the last off the ice with Jamie.

“Did good, Captain.” Tyler winked and bumped his chest into Jamie’s.

“You too, babe.” Jamie smiled and gave him a tap with his stick before following him to the locker room.

“Chubbs, Seggy! Uptown tonight.” Jordie called to them from across the room. Jamie is strict with himself when it comes to staying healthy during the season, so he usually didn’t like going out after games. He just wanted to stay healthy, and in order to do so he gave himself plenty of sleep, ate the right food, and kept alcohol out of his system. Missing a game as a captain is unacceptable in Jamie’s eyes. However, he knew Jordie wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he just smiled and nodded.

“Ride with me and Seggy, so Sarah can take Jenny home.” Jamie said.

“Sounds good.” Jordie nodded. Jamie took a seat at his locker and started undressing from the waist up. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before the media swarmed him at his locker. At first, he’d get nervous and shaky when cameras and microphones invaded his personal space, but he was starting to get used to it.

“Jamie, can you take us through the first goal between you and Tyler?”

“Yeah, uh Seggy made a great play. All I did was keep my stick on the ice and he hit me with a perfect pass.” Jamie hummed while running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Tyler couldn’t help but crack a smile at Jamie’s comment while he undressed out of his equipment. Yeah, he made a good pass, but it was obvious that no one but Jamie could’ve made that shot. He never gave himself the credit he deserved. If Jamie were the only player on the ice, he’d find a way to credit someone else for his accomplishments. So Tyler always made sure to give Jamie the credit he deserved when he was being interviewed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Chubbs, I’m really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it man.” Cody said after everyone’s drinks arrived at the bar. Jamie smiled softly and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I overreacted.”

“It was just the nerves.” Tyler defended him. Jordie chuckled softly at how quick Tyler came to Jamie’s side. He was very fond of Tyler, and loved hanging out with him. He definitely wasn’t as close to him as Jamie was, but that didn’t bother him. Tyler felt like another little brother to him. When he first came to Dallas, Jordie felt bad for the kid. He looked so scared, and so alone. He practically clung to Jamie and Jordie, as he had no one else. Jordie knew Tyler liked being with them because he missed his family, and the Benn’s were the only family he could associate himself with. So Jamie and Jordie literally took him in. Tyler was family now, which made Jordie instinctively protective of him. Even though Tyler loved to pester him like a real little brother, Jordie could never seriously be mad at Tyler.

“But maybe we should piss you off before the game more often, eh? I’m taking credit for the goal and two assists you had tonight.” Cody teased.

“Or maybe we should chirp at you a little more so you can get at least one fucking point.” Tyler shot back at him.

“We can’t all be All-Stars, Seggy.” Cody chuckled. “But how about you let your boyfriend fight his own battles, yeah?” He winked at Tyler teasingly. Tyler heard Jamie’s breath hitch in his throat, which made him frown deeply. He wasn’t sure if he was upset with Cody for being a dick or Jamie for sounding so offended by being identified as his boyfriend.

“I think I’m gonna head home.” Tyler said while pulling out his wallet.

“Oh come on, Seggy. It was a joke.” Cody said. He genuinely looked sorry, but both Tyler and Jamie’s reactions to his jokes confused him. He _always_ joked like this with them.

 _“What’s with them today?”_ Cody thought.

“Tyler.” Jamie said under his breath. He shook his head discreetly so only Tyler would pick it up, but Tyler ignored him. He knew he was probably overreacting, but unfortunately he realized it too late. It would be too awkward to stay now.

“I’ll take a cab home. See you guys at practice.” Tyler said while standing up out of his chair. He left a wad of cash at his place and disappeared towards the door without another word.

“Tyler.” Jamie sighed and quickly followed him. “Tyler, wait up!” Jamie caught up to Tyler right before he could slip out the door, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back in.

“Don’t touch me!” Tyler scowled and pushed Jamie’s hand off. Jamie frowned at Tyler’s tone. He had never raised his voice at him before, and Jamie never wanted him to do it again. The punch-in-the-gut feeling he got when Tyler glared at him was more painful than any NHL fight he had ever been in. It took a lot to piss Tyler off, but Jamie was confused as to why Tyler was mad at _him_. He literally didn’t do anything. Well, at least he thought.

“Why are you so upset? You were laughing about that shit earlier.” Jamie asked softly. He was seriously concerned about Tyler, and he would get to the bottom of it whether Tyler liked it or not. Tyler kept his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes cast down. After a few moments of silence, he finally let out a deep breath and shook his head.

“I just-“ He wanted to tell Jamie what he was really feeling, but the more he thought about it the more his conscience told him not to. “I guess I just overreacted, because earlier it made you upset.” He sighed.

“I’m fine, Tyler. You don’t have to get worked up over me.”

“Yes I do, _Jamie_. That’s my natural reaction when someone I care about is hurt.”

“You don’t think that’s my reaction too? I want to beat the shit out of every player that even bumps into you on the ice, but I can’t do that. I know it’s hard, but we can’t let people get under our skin like that. Nobody knows about us, Ty, so of course they’re going to say things they don’t know is hurtful.”

Tyler sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry I overreacted. I didn’t mean to make a scene like that.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not a big deal. Let’s just go home, yeah?” Jamie hummed softly. That was music to Tyler’s ears. It was a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed in Jamie’s arms.

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded. “We need to get Jordie though.”

Tyler stayed behind Jamie while they walked back over to the boys, as he felt uncomfortable around them after his dramatic walkout.

“Jordie, let’s go.” Jamie called to him.

“I’m coming, but first Eaks has something to say to Seggy.” Jordie hummed and looked at Cody expectantly. He suddenly felt like a father scolding his kid. Although Jordie wasn’t above most of the boys by much in age, he was still way more mature than all of them combined, so he usually takes the father figure role when they’re all out together. Unfortunately for Cody, he pissed off the wrong person. Jordie’s brother bear instincts had kicked in as soon as a frown appeared on Tyler’s face, and after he left Jordie gave Cody quite the earful.

“I’m sorry, Seggy. I didn’t mean to piss you off. I feel like an ass.” Cody sighed.

“It’s cool. No biggie. We’re good.” Tyler said, waving him off with his hand. He really didn’t feel like making a big deal out of it. He just wanted to be over and done with it now.

“Alright, we’ll see you guys tomorrow. Don’t stay out too late.” Jamie said. The rest of the boys said their good-byes before the three walked out to their car.

“You okay, Seggy?” Jordie asked while climbing in the backseat. There was usually a fight between him and Tyler over who got the passenger seat when Jamie drove, but after tonight he decided to just let Tyler have it.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, man.” Tyler smiled.

“Well if it makes you feel any better I told him to quit joking like that. It’s obviously pissing you two off.” Jordie said. That’s when it hit Jamie. He couldn’t keep hiding his relationship with Tyler from his brother anymore. The guilt was too much to bear for Jamie. He knew Jordie would do anything to protect them. He honestly didn’t know why he was still hiding it from him; he had no reason to. He sat there contemplating for a moment. He didn’t want to make a decision to tell Jordie without Tyler’s permission, but he had a feeling Tyler wouldn’t mind. He didn’t mind telling Jenny, but that was a little different.

“Um, Chubbs? You gotta turn the car on before you start driving.” Jordie said.

“What’s wrong, Jamie?” Tyler frowned worriedly.

Jamie sighed and ran his shaky fingers through his hair. “I can’t.” He said sadly. Tyler felt a knot in his throat. He wasn’t sure what Jamie meant, but for some reason his mind was jumping to the worst conclusion.

“Can’t what?” Tyler practically whispered.

“I can’t hide this from him anymore, Tyler. I’m sorry, but he has to know.”

“Okay.” Tyler let out a sigh of relief and nodded. He didn’t know why Jamie was freaking out. He was totally cool with that. He actually wanted Jordie to know, because that meant there was one less person to hide in front of.

“Tell me what?” Jordie asked from the back seat.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Jamie asked Tyler, ignoring his brother’s question.

“Of course I am. He’s family.” Tyler said softly. Jamie sighed and nodded.

“What’s going on?” Jordie asked curiously. He looked back and forth between the two, raising an eyebrow at them curiously.

“Jordie, we-“ Jamie started, but paused. He wanted to make sure he found the right words. “Tyler and I…we’re together. Like _together_ together.” There was a long silence after Jamie finally came out to his brother. He was happy that he no longer had to keep his brother in the dark about something so personal, but he was scared at the same time. He didn’t want anything to ever hinder he and Jordie’s relationship. Not only is Jordie his only brother, but he’s his best friend as well, and he couldn’t do life without him.

“Believe me, I wanted to tell you sooner, but it was a lot harder than you think.” Jamie said, as he couldn’t take another moment of silence. “I know this changes things, and I’m sorry if I-“

“So it’s true.” Jordie said, cutting off Jamie’s nervous rambling. “That’s why you two were acting so weird today.” He sounded like he was really talking out loud instead of talking to Tyler and Jamie.

“You and Jenny are the only ones who know, so if you could keep this-“

“Jenny knows?” Jordie exclaimed in shock.

“She kind of found out on her own.” Jamie sighed.

“She’s a smart little cookie.” Jordie chuckled and shook his head.

“So…you’re okay with this?” Jamie asked.

“Of course I’m okay with it, Chubbs. You’re my brother and nothing’s ever going to change that. I’ll always love you and support you no matter what. You know that.” Jordie said softly. Jamie swallowed back a lump in his throat before looking at his brother.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Well, yeah it’s a little weird. I mean Tyler’s way out of your league, but if he’s okay with it than I sure as hell am.” Jordie winked at him and playfully punched his shoulder, earning a big smile from Jamie.

“Thanks, Jordie. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“To _us_.” Tyler corrected him.

“It’s not a big deal. Tyler’s already like a brother to me, so not much is changing other than you two being exclusive.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep the PDA to a minimum when you’re around.” Tyler winked teasingly at him.

“Don’t think you’re getting off easy with me, Seggy. Just because you’re my teammate doesn’t mean I wont kick your ass if you break my brother’s heart.” Jordie warned. Jamie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s gesture. His heart was so full from the acceptance Jordie had shown him so quickly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.” Tyler smiled and locked eyes with Jamie.

“You two are sickeningly cute.” Jordie said, making Jamie and Tyler giggle appreciatively. “Now take me home before my girlfriend thinks you two have kidnapped me.” He smiled. Jamie started up the car and quickly started driving them home. Even though his body was exhausted from the day, his mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. Coming out to Jordie was a huge weight lifted off Jamie’s shoulders, and he could never have anticipated his amazing reaction to the news. Jamie knew he was smiling like a huge dork during the entire drive home, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves Jo Benn? He's just the sweetest! :)


	10. Oh Captain, My Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year y'all! I have been working less hours this week like I requested, so I finally got to upload another chapter! This one is a bit of a sad one, but things will get brighter after this, I promise! :)

Tyler decided today was the day. After watching Jamie come out to both of his siblings, he was motivated to tell his family the news. Unfortunately, Tyler didn’t get an ounce of sleep last night, as he was imagining just about every possible way this moment could go. He would much rather give this talk to his family in person, but with them still being back home in Toronto he decided the next best thing was to do it over FaceTime. Although his body was racked with nerves, he wanted desperately to get it over with. There was really only one person he was scared to tell, and that was his father. He and his Dad have always had a decent relationship, but it was nothing like the relationship he shared with his Mom and sisters. Paul was stricter with him than he was with Candace and Cassidy, but he was the oldest and the only boy so that was sort of expected.

“Shit!” Tyler gasped, nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone pinged with an incoming text message.

“Ready when you are baby! :-)” Jackie had texted him.

 _“Dammit, Tyler, you’re a twenty-four year old man. Stop shaking like a fucking child.”_ He mentally scolded himself while picking up his phone.

“Calling now.” He typed out his reply with more difficulty than usual, as his shaky fingers caused him to re-type his message three times before he got it right. Tyler took a deep breath, but found it hard to relax. He wished Jamie were here to take off some of the pressure, but he was stuck in a meeting with the coaches after practice. He was almost tempted to get Jenny from school early, so she could take Jamie’s spot, but he wisely reevaluated that idea. Everyone was gone, except for the dogs, but even they were more interested in lying outside in the sun than entertaining Tyler. So he was stuck putting on his big boy pants by himself, which was much easier said than done. Nevertheless, he knew he needed to proceed. Tyler finally worked up the nerve to open up his laptop and call his Mom over FaceTime. It took one ring for Jackie to answer with his Dad and sisters surrounding the screen at her side just as Tyler requested.

“Hi, honey!” Jackie smiled while waving at him through the screen. “Everyone say hi.” She told the rest of the Seguin family. Tyler smiled as they simultaneously greeted him.

“Hey guys.” Tyler smiled.

“How are you doing? We watched your game last night. Congrats on the win! You guys looked really sharp out there.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Tyler smiled. “Yeah, I’m doing really good actually. How are things back home?”

“Oh just the same ole stuff here. So, is there something you needed to tell us, or did you just miss us?” Jackie asked, cutting right to the chase. She knew Tyler more than anyone; she’s his Mom for goodness sake. That being said, she figured Tyler had some sort of news to share, as he never asked to FaceTime them all together. He’d much rather call them when he wanted to talk.

“Um, yeah. There’s a bit of news I wanted to tell you guys.” Tyler hummed while picking at his nails nervously.

“Did you get traded again?” Cassidy asked.

“No, I didn’t get traded.” Tyler rolled his eyes at his youngest sister.

“Please tell me you didn’t knock someone up.” Candace said seriously.

“What? No! Jesus.” Tyler sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Girls, let him talk.” Jackie hushed them. “What is it, Tyler?” She asked softly.

“I sort of met someone.” Tyler said, making it sound like more of a question than a statement.

“Oh congratulations, baby! What’s her name? How did you meet? How long has it been? Give us all the details!” Jackie gushed excitedly.

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than you think.” Tyler knew he was beating around the bush, but he couldn’t help it. His Dad was staring him down, and he could feel his armpits dampening from nervous sweat.

“Try me, baby.” Jackie chuckled.

“I’m uh…the _person_ I’m dating is named _Jamie_.” Tyler said. He was hoping she would pick up what he was hinting at, so he didn’t have to really say it.

“Okay?” Jackie chuckled. “Doesn’t sound complicated so far. Keep going.”

“A-And we met through hockey.”

“Is she a fan?” Jackie asked. Tyler sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, as he knew she wasn’t going to guess it on her own.

“Yes and no.” He shrugged.

“Why are you acting so shy, baby? What’s wrong?” Jackie asked worriedly.

“Jamie’s…you know Jamie.” Tyler said shakily.

“We do? I don’t remember meeting a Jamie. Is she from Dallas?”

“Not from, but Jamie lives here now. Well, Jamie’s lived here longer than I have.”

“Okay? I still don’t remember her. I’m gonna need you to be a little more specific, Ty.” Jackie said confused. Tyler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His family all wore the same expression of confusion on their faces. He knew this was it. He had stalled long enough, and now he needed to just lay it all out there now. There was no more beating around the bush.

“Alright, here it goes.” Tyler sighed out loud. “When I first came to Dallas Jamie was the first person I met. We bonded really quickly, and we’ve spent just about every minute of every day together since then. I never thought what Jamie and I had would be more than a friendship, but I don’t know, it just sort of happened. I fell in love with my best friend, and I’m happier now than I’ve been in a long time. What Jamie and I have feels right, so I wanted to tell you guys. We’re not telling anyone but our families right now, and the reason why I never mentioned Jamie to you till now is because it’s not who you’d picture me with. Jamie’s…not a girl.” Tyler looked around the screen to examine all of their reactions. His sisters’ eyes were both bulging out of their sockets, his Mom’s jaw nearly hit the floor, and his Dad’s expression changed to a stern one. When no one uttered a word, he decided to keep going to break the silence.

“Jamie’s my teammate, my captain actually. That’s why we’re keeping it between us and our families.”

“Jamie Benn?” Cassidy asked to clarify.

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded. “That’s him.”

“Oh, honey.” Jackie hummed; Tyler could see the tears in her eyes. He assumed it was disappointment, which broke his heart. Besides Jamie, his Mom was his best friend. He couldn’t lose her.

“I’m really sorry I had to tell you like this. I hope this doesn’t change things between us. I’m still the same Tyler, you know that.“

“Of course you are, honey. Nothing could ever change how much we love you, trust me.” Jackie sniffled and dabbed under her eyes with a tissue that Candace handed to her.

“Then why are you crying, Mom?” Tyler asked softly.

“Because I know how hard this is going to be for you. Unfortunately, this sport, this world actually, isn’t accepting of relationships like yours. I don’t want you getting hurt, Ty.”

“I can’t promise I won’t get hurt, but that’s life unfortunately. Jamie and I have talked a lot about the future, and like I said, we think it’s best to keep it a secret because of hockey. We won’t do anything to hurt our careers, I promise.”

“Well we’re behind you with whatever you decide to do.” Jackie said, which made Tyler’s heart swell. He could finally breath again, until he remembered his Dad was still sitting quietly in the corner of the screen. He hadn’t added his input into the conversation yet, which didn’t appear to be a good sign to Tyler.

“Dad, I know this is hard for you-“

“You’ll ruin your career.” Paul finally spoke up, cutting Tyler off.

“Paul.” Jackie spoke sternly.

“No I won’t, Dad. We’re keeping it a secret. We don’t know if we’ll ever be able to go public while we’re playing, but that’s a risk we’re both willing to take.”

“Nothing stays a secret. People _will_ find out, and when they do your life is going to be hell. Break it off with him. It’s in both of your best interests.”

“Paul!” Jackie gasped at his words. Tyler instantly felt tears stinging his eyes now. He wanted to hate his Dad, but he couldn’t. Paul was right, and that scared the shit out of Tyler.

“No, Jackie, he needs to know the truth. I worked too damn hard to get him where he is today. I won’t let him throw it away because he’s confused.”

“I’m not confused!” Tyler shouted angrily.

“You _are_ confused. You’re not gay, Tyler.” Paul spoke sharply.

“How the fuck would you know? You’ve never once checked in on me in my entire life! You don’t care about me or my feelings. All I was to you was your little puppet. You’re living out your dream through me, because you weren’t good enough. Well guess what, Dad. You may have been involved in my hockey life, but you were never there for me in my personal life. I’ll always be thankful for you introducing hockey into my life, but if you can’t get over the fact that I’m gay then I’m sorry. This is who I am, and I’m fucking happy.” Tyler unclenched his fists, not knowing they were balled in the first place. He had never poured his heart out like that before, and damn did it feel good to him.

“Well I have nothing more to say.” Paul said before getting up. “Don’t come crying to me when it all comes crashing down.” Tyler shook his head while watching his Dad disappear off the screen. He knew coming out to his Dad probably wouldn’t go smoothly, but he couldn’t prepare himself for this. For all Tyler knew, his Dad just disowned him.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Paul?” Jackie frowned.

“I gotta go, Mom. I’ll talk to you later.” Tyler said quickly, not wanting her to hear the crack in his voice.

“Tyler please don-“ Tyler quickly ended the FaceTime before she could finish. He slammed his laptop shut and buried his face in his hands, not able to stop his emotions from bursting out of him.

“What the fuck am I gonna do?” Tyler’s loud sob echoed throughout his silent house.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Jamie called when he walked through the front door. His meeting with the coaches took way longer than expected, so he wasn’t able to pick Jenny up from school today.

“Hey!” Jenny said from the couch. “Is Tyler with you?”

“No? I thought he picked you up from school.”

“No, Jordie did. He said Tyler texted him and asked him to, because he got held up after practice.”

“What? No he didn’t. He came straight home.” Jamie said confused.

“Well where is he?” Jenny asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.” Jamie said while whipping out his phone. He quickly pulled up Tyler’s number and called him. Jenny watched him, biting her nails nervously. When Tyler’s phone went straight to voicemail, Jamie went into full panic mode. Something was off, really off. 

“What’s wrong?” Jenny asked, seeing Jamie’s face go pale.

“His phone is off. I need to find him, something’s wrong. Have you searched the house? Where are the dogs?” Jamie asked frantically.

“They’re here, but I know Tyler isn’t. The house was silent when I got home.” Jenny frowned deeply.

“Alright, I’m going to check his house. Stay here and lock the doors. Call me if you hear anything.” He said while making his way back out of his house. Jamie felt numb. He didn’t have a clue of what was going on, but he knew it must be bad, which didn’t sit well with him. The more he thought about it, the faster his legs ran in the direction of Tyler’s house. The adrenaline pushed him to run faster than he’d ever run before without even breaking a sweat. As soon as he made it to Tyler’s house, he tried to push through the door. After discovering it was locked, he punched in the code to his house and burst inside when it finally unlocked.

“Tyler!?” Jamie nearly yelled while looking around. The kitchen light was the only light on in the house, meaning Tyler had definitely been here, even if he currently wasn’t. Jamie immediately ran to the kitchen and looked around, but didn’t have any luck.

“Fuck, where the hell are you?” Jamie asked himself out loud. He wished his voice didn’t sound so wimpy, but he couldn’t help it. All of a sudden Jamie stopped in his tracks when he heard sniffling coming from the living room.

“Tyler?” Jamie asked while flipping on the light. His heart sank to his stomach at the sight of Tyler sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall and his knees tucked to his chest. He looked at Jamie with bloodshot eyes and a tear soaked face. That’s when it occurred to Jamie that Tyler was so much more sensitive than he led people on to believe. He’s never seen Tyler so vulnerable before, and he vowed to himself right then and there that he would do whatever it took to never let Tyler look like this again. He’d rather take a bullet than see another tear leave his eyes.

“Oh my god, Tyler! I was worried sick!” Jamie gasped and closed the gap between them. He knelt down in front of him so they were at eye level and put his hands on Tyler’s knees. “Babe, what happened?”

“I hate him, Jamie.” Tyler whimpered. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, which made Jamie want to kill whoever caused them. “I hate him so much.”

“Who did this to you?” Jamie asked, suddenly feeling anger bubble up inside of him. He was mad at himself for letting someone upset _his_ Tyler.

“I came out t-to my family.” Tyler hiccupped. Jamie sighed and sat down on the floor next to him. He had a bad feeling where this was going. “M-My Dad…” He choked out before breaking out into sobs again.

“Hey, shhh shhh.” Jamie frowned and brought Tyler’s head to his chest. “Deep breaths.” He said while rubbing his back soothingly. Tyler didn’t need to finish what he was trying to say, Jamie just knew. He didn’t really know what to do other than let Tyler cry it out while he held him. He wasn’t the best with words, but he understood the importance of being present, and that he could do. Tyler cried until his tears reduced to sniffles, which felt like hours to him. His body was now completely worn out. Before he knew it he was lying on the floor with his head on Jamie’s lap, and Jamie instinctively massaged his scalp with his fingers.

“I wish this wasn’t so hard.” Tyler sniffled.

“Me either, babe.” Jamie sighed. “But we’ll get through this together, okay?” Tyler nodded his head against Jamie’s lap, blinking his eyes tiredly.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Jamie whispered before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Tyler’s cheek. Tyler hummed contently at Jamie’s touch, and started calming down. Jamie sighed and sent Jenny a quick text to let her know Tyler was safe. The two sat there in silence until Jamie’s fingers went numb from scratching Tyler’s head. After feeling Tyler’s body go limp, Jamie knew that he had finally fallen asleep.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby.” Jamie hummed and carefully slipped out from underneath Tyler.

“Mm?” Tyler stirred in his sleep from the movement and furrowed his brows together.

“Shhh I got you.” Jamie whispered while slipping his hands underneath Tyler’s knees and underarms. He counted to three in his head before standing up with Tyler bridal style in his arms. It wasn’t as smooth as he had hoped, but lifting Tyler’s limp body was still impressive. Even though he had almost no body fat, Tyler’s muscles made up for that. Jamie quickly carried Tyler to his room, pulled back the covers, and gently laid him down in bed. After tucking him in, Jamie sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Tyler’s curls back while looking at him fondly. He knew the road ahead of them would be tough, but in Jamie’s eyes it was worth it. He would fight hard for their relationship, and wouldn’t stop until they were living together freely and happily. Jamie didn’t care how long it would take; all that matters is that they get there. A text from Jenny pulled him back to reality, which reminded him that he needed to call her and let her know what was going on so she would stop worrying. Jamie stood up from the bed and gave Tyler one last look to make sure he was okay.

“Night, baby.” He whispered and pressed his lips to Tyler’s forehead. Tyler reached out and grabbed Jamie’s wrist, taking him by surprise.

“Don’t leave me. Please.” He begged desperately.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jamie said while sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Tyler looked up at Jamie with big eyes.

“Promise?” Jamie smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on making my chapters longer, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one! Make sure to reach out to me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about the story! I'd love to chat with y'all! :)


	11. The Other "Bearded" Benn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially the worst! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but let me explain myself. So right after I posted the last chapter I had to pack and go back to school early, because I got a job as an RA. So when I got back I had to move my stuff into a new dorm, and start training the next day. Training was 8 AM to 8 PM Monday through Friday so I had ZERO time to myself those five days. Saturday I had to make door decorations for 40 people and then a bulletin board for my hall. Then, Sunday I had to get ready for school to start the next day. So last week was my first week of second semester classes, and also my first week working as an actual RA. Now that I'm adjusted to my new lifestyle here I had a chance to sit down and write thankfully! So, once again, I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this long and (I think) exciting chapter.

“Marshall, stop.” Tyler groaned tiredly when he felt something rubbing against his cheek. He craned his neck to move his face away from whatever was rubbing up against him.

“Who’s this Marshall fellow? I’d like to have a word with him.” Jamie smirked. Tyler blinked his eyes open in surprise, as he had forgotten when and how he went to sleep the previous night. Seeing Jamie propped up on his elbow while smiling down at him instantly made Tyler perk up.

“Oh, so you’re the culprit who won’t let me sleep.” Tyler hummed groggily, but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. You didn’t really sleep well last night. You were having a nightmare or something, and the only thing that would calm you down is when I rubbed your cheek.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Tyler frowned worriedly. He didn’t want to be responsible for Jamie pulling an all-nighter to watch him.

“That’s none of your concern.” Jamie chuckled while pulling the fallen sheet back over Tyler’s shoulder.

“Dammit, Jamie. You shouldn’t have done that. You need your energy.” Tyler sighed.

“Don’t worry about me. How are _you_ doing?” Jamie asked seriously.

“I’m okay.” Tyler quickly averted his eyes and shrugged. Suddenly tracing his finger over Jamie’s tattoos seemed more fun than this conversation.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Tyler had a bad habit of bottling things up and letting them swim in his head constantly. The only person he ever talked to about personal things was his Mom, but living in Dallas without her has worsened this problem. However, now that he was in a relationship, he knew he needed to be more vocal about what he was feeling and thinking. He definitely wasn’t used to it, but Jamie’s a great listener and always gave Tyler pretty good advice.

“Can I be honest with you?” Tyler asked.

“Of course.” Jamie hummed softly.

“I’m scared, Jamie.”

“About what?” Jamie frowned.

Part of Jamie was sad that Tyler was flustered and hurting; he had never seen him anything but happy nearly the entire time he’s known him. However, the other part of Jamie was glad that Tyler trusted him enough to be so vulnerable with him.

“My Dad said people will find out about us. I know it seems impossible, and I hate myself for saying this, but I don’t know…I kinda feel like he’s right.” Tyler sighed.

“No one will find out as long as we keep everything behind closed doors. We’ll be fine, Ty. I promise.”

“I don’t know, Jamie. Things have a way of getting around.” Tyler said, pouting at Jamie’s abs so he didn’t have to look at his face.

“Hey.” Jamie frowned and lifted Tyler’s chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Stop worrying about things that we can’t control. You’ll give yourself grey hair.”

“I better not be getting grey hair.” Tyler said seriously. He doesn’t play when it comes to his appearance. Now that he and Jamie are dating, he’s even tried to give him some fashion advice, but Jamie was having none of it. Jamie’s very particular about his own style, and even though some of his outfits of choice are cringe worthy Tyler respects that.

“Actually,” Jamie said while pretending to search through Tyler’s hair. “I think I already see some growing in.”

“You’re an ass.” Tyler chuckled and playfully shoved Jamie’s hand away. Jamie chuckled and sat up in the bed when his phone lit up with an incoming text message from Jordie.

“Come on. Jordie’s making breakfast, and we need to go grocery shopping afterwards.”

“He’s here too?” Tyler asked confused.

“No, back at my house. He stayed the night with Jenny and the dogs so I could be here.”

Tyler instantly frowned and shook his head at himself. “I caused a lot of shit last night.” He sighed.

“Last night was not your fault, do you understand?” Jamie said, quickly switching his soft tone into a firm one. Tyler looked at Jamie in shock. He’s never used that tone with him before, which made it crystal clear to Tyler that Jamie was serious.

“But-“

“Tyler.” Jamie cut him off, giving him a stern look.

“Okay.” Tyler practically whispered.

“And don’t ever think you’re being a burden. You’re family now, and that’s what family does for one another.”

Tyler stared into Jamie’s eyes, wondering to himself how someone like _him_ got so lucky to have a partner like Jamie. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d get a Jamie. He had no idea what he did to deserve him, but he knew he could never let him get away. He was a keeper, that’s for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

“How long are Sarah and Jenny going to be out?” Jamie asked while tossing some bread into the shopping cart.

“Dude, she said they’re having a spa day. You think I know?” Jordie chuckled and shook his head.

“Why does Jenny need a spa day? And I have a perfectly good hot tub in the backyard.” Jamie said while pushing the cart down the aisle.

“Sarah said it’s a reward for her surviving her first week of school.”

“Seriously?” Jamie chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Girls, man.” Jordie shrugged.

“Seggy, which dog food is it again?” Jamie asked while looking at all the different kinds they had on the shelf.

“Blue.” Tyler hummed while scrolling through his phone. Jamie grabbed the blue bag and put it in the cart.

“Alright, I think we’re all set.” Jamie hummed before pushing the cart to the registers to check out.

“Hey, I forgot to grab something for Sarah. I’ll meet you guys at the car.” Jordie said. Jamie knew that was a hint for Jordie needing to grab feminine products for her, and didn’t want Tyler to give him crap for it, so Jamie just nodded.

“Alright.” Jamie hummed while swiping his card to pay for the groceries.

“Thank you, sir. Have a great day.” The employee smiled while placing the last bag of their groceries back into the cart.

“Thanks, you too.” Jamie hummed while putting his wallet away.

“Hurry, go go go.” Tyler giggled and started pushing Jamie from behind to make him speed up.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jamie chuckled confused, nearly tripping over the cart.

“I’m gonna get front seat before Jordie!” Tyler smiled and quickly guided Jamie out of the store.

“Are you five years old?” Jamie teased while rolling his eyes.

“Four actually.” Tyler shot back. Jamie unlocked the car when they approached it and popped the trunk open with his keys. Tyler started handing bags to Jamie while he loaded them into the trunk. Tyler thought it was a pretty good system, because Jamie always liked organizing the groceries a certain way. He claims there’s a good and a bad way to put grocery bags in a car, but Tyler didn’t argue. He just rolled with it, like he does with most of Jamie’s weird antics. Tyler handed Jamie the last bag when he heard someone approaching them from behind.

“Um, excuse me?” Tyler heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around to acknowledge them.

“Hi.” Tyler smiled after seeing the person was a teen girl, figuring she was a fan. Jamie just kept a straight face, which made Tyler want to roll his eyes at him. He was so awkward when it came to meeting fans. Interacting with random people was easy to Tyler. He immediately made a mental note to work on Jamie’s social skills with him later.

“I’m a big fan. C-Can I get a picture with you two?” She asked nervously.

“Sure!” Tyler smiled and pulled Jamie closer so he’d be in the picture. The girl pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a selfie with them.

“Thank you so much!” She beamed with excitement, which made Tyler smile genuinely. One of the best feelings in the world to Tyler was making fans happy, and it was pretty easy to do that. If all he had to do was take a picture, sign his name, or even just have a conversation with them then he’d do it a million times.

“No problem. Have a good one.” Tyler smiled while shutting the trunk before turning his eyes to Jamie. “Really? You couldn’t say one word?” He chuckled.

“That’s your thing, not mine.” Jamie said, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“All I’m saying is it doesn’t hurt to say hi.” Tyler chuckled after getting settled into the passenger seat. Jamie got the car running and quickly turned up the radio to ignore Tyler’s criticism. Tyler rolled his eyes, but was unable to hide the fond smile he had on his face.

“Hey, I actually do want to talk real quick though.” Tyler hummed while turning the radio back off.

“What’s up?” Jamie asked.

“I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. It meant a lot to me.” Tyler said seriously.

“You don’t need to thank me. I’d do it all over again if I had to.”

“I know.” Tyler smiled and pecked a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you.” He hummed while patting his knee.

“You’re welcome.” Jamie smiled.

“Thanks for waiting.” Jordie said while climbing into the backseat.

“No we were just gonna leave you here, Jo.” Tyler teased sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Jordie said while buckling up. “Let’s go before I get unmotivated to work out.”

“Same here.” Tyler sighed and pulled his phone back out.

“Chill out, I’m going.” Jamie said and started driving them out of the parking lot. After about ten minutes into the ride, Tyler’s ringtone rang loudly throughout the car.

“Hey, Coach is calling me.” Tyler frowned confused.

“Answer it.” Jamie said while turning down the radio. Tyler accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Coach.” Tyler said. Jamie and Jordie tried to listen to the conversation, but had no luck making out what Lindy was saying. Jamie noticed a concerned expression on Tyler’s face and immediately felt like he forgot how to breathe.

“O-Okay. We’ll see you in a bit. Uh huh. Bye.” Tyler sighed and ended the call before staring straight ahead. His face suddenly looked more pale than usual.

“What’s going on?” Jamie asked, slightly frustrated that Tyler wasn’t telling them what the call was about yet.

“He wants to see me and you in his office.”

“Did he say why?” Jordie asked.

“No.” Tyler frowned.

“Alright so it might not be a bad thing.” Jordie said, trying to ease the tension in the car.

“He said he wants to see us _immediately_ , and he sounded really serious.” Tyler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You think he knows about us?” He asked Jamie nervously.

“How would he know?” Jamie asked confused. “There’s no way.” He said while parking in the garage of his house.

“I don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out soon.” Tyler sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie reached his shaky hand up to the door that read “Head Coach” on a silver plate and knocked three times.

“Come in.” He heard Lindy say through the thick, wooden door. Jamie opened it and walked in with Tyler following closely behind.

“Hi, boys. Take a seat.” Lindy hummed. Jamie and Tyler sat down silently, waiting for Lindy to lookup from his paper work. Jamie had been in this room many times, as this was always where he ended up after practices to discuss strategy with the coaches. Tyler, however, had only been in here one other time when he was being reprimanded for being late to practice. He suddenly felt like he was in the principal’s office, just like he did last time he was here.

“So, you’re probably wondering why I called you in here this afternoon.” Lindy hummed and folded his hands on the desk. Jamie and Tyler nodded wordlessly, waiting for him to continue.

“Have either of you seen anything rather strange on social media today?” Lindy asked. Jamie and Tyler looked at each other confused before shaking their heads.

“No, sir. Why? What’s wrong?” Jamie asked.

“Apparently there’s a picture floating around of you two that’s raised some eyebrows. Have a look.” Lindy hummed and slid his phone across the desk. Jamie quickly stopped it and let Tyler lean in to look as well.

“Oh my god.” Tyler gasped and stared at the phone in shock. It was a picture of them in the car from the grocery store parking lot, leaning in for a kiss. Tyler almost started pinching himself to see if he was in some sort of nightmare.

 _“This can’t be happening.”_ Tyler thought to himself. All he could hear now were his Dad’s words in his head and his heartbeat pounding through his ears. He couldn’t believe they got caught so fast. When his Dad finds out about this, he’d without a doubt laugh in his face.

“I’m not going to assume anything, so I’d like an explanation of what’s going on in that.” Lindy said.

Tyler just looked at Jamie, not sure of what to do. It was pretty clear what was going on in the picture, but he didn’t want to admit anything. They were now face-to-face with their worst nightmare. Tyler felt like he was going to throw up from nerves.

“We kissed.” Jamie finally spoke, ending the heavy silence in the room. Tyler knew Jamie wouldn't lie to Coach about anything, so he wasn't shocked when the truth came out. Tyler was somewhat relieved that the truth came from Jamie, but he had no idea what that would mean for the two of them. Lindy took in what Jamie had said and nodded to himself, clearly thinking of what to say next.

“We’ve never dealt with anything like this before.” He hummed. “So I’m not quite sure how to handle this. But let’s start with the picture. Do you know who might’ve taken it? Did you see anyone around?” He asked. Tyler thought for a minute before sighing and rubbing his forehead when it all clicked.

“We took a picture with a fan a couple minutes before that.” Tyler mumbled. He was ashamed that he had been so negligent of his surroundings. Now he really couldn’t shake the sick feeling in his stomach. He was the one who kissed Jamie in public; this whole thing was his fault.

“We’re still searching for the owner of the picture, and when we find them we’ll make them take it down, but it’s the Internet, so it’ll probably still be out there.” Lindy sighed.

“I’m sorry, Jamie. I’m so sorry.” Tyler said, feeling like he could cry any minute.

“Not now.” Jamie said sharply without looking at him. Pained by his words, Tyler stared at Jamie, but stayed quiet.

“I know what goes on in players’ personal lives is not any of my business.” Lindy hummed. “However, when it starts affecting the team I need to know. I need you to explain whatever’s going on between you two, so we can deal with this appropriately.”

“Tyler and I are dating.” Jamie sighed. Tyler couldn’t help but frown at how guilty Jamie sounded to admit their relationship to their coach. He kinda anticipated this reaction from Jamie, but it still didn’t make it hurt any less.

“I’m not one to discriminate, but a same sex relationship in the NHL seems like it would raise a lot of concern around the league. If your relationship gets out to the public, it might cause negative attention to you and to the team. I really don’t think you want to have a conversation with the commissioner about this either, so I think we should come up with a solution together. It would probably be best for the organization if you two kept your relationship in the dark.” Lindy hummed. Tyler let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure what to expect his coach to say, but that didn’t sound so bad.

“How do you suggest we handle this picture?” Jamie asked.

“What’s done is done unfortunately. Now people are suspicious about you two, so we need to make them think it was a misleading shot.” Lindy said.

“How are we gonna do that?” Tyler asked curiously. “Tweet something?”

“Yes.” Lindy nodded. “Tyler, you’re going to deny what happened on Twitter. I’ll have our PR guy come up with some believable excuse and we’ll send it your way when it’s ready to be posted. Jamie, I don’t want you to address it at all over social media.”

“Okay.” Tyler nodded. “I can do that.”

“But to prevent any further suspicions I think we should do one other thing with Jamie.”

“What do you have in mind?” Jamie asked.

“Management thinks it would be best to set you up with a fake girlfriend.” Lindy said. Tyler almost let out a laugh, as he thought it was a joke. But when Lindy kept a straight face, his smile quickly turned into a frown.

“Seriously? A _beard?_ ” Tyler scoffed and was about to protest further until Jamie beat him to speak up first.

“Okay.” He nodded. Tyler looked at Jamie with an open-mouthed frown. He couldn’t believe he would agree to something like that so easily without even discussing it with him first.

“What exactly does that entail?” Jamie asked, refusing to acknowledge Tyler glaring at him from his side.

“A couple pictures on social media of you two, some public appearances together, invite her to the games. Stuff like that.” Lindy hummed and turned his gaze to Tyler, who was clearly bothered. He cared about Tyler and didn’t want to hurt him like this, but he knew he needed to do it for the greater good of the team.

“Look, Tyler. We’re not asking you two to break up, and we’re not even saying Jamie and this girl-“

“Beard.” Tyler corrected him. Lindy sighed and continued what he was saying.

“We’re not saying Jamie and his _beard_ have to interact behind closed doors. Your private lives may continue as you’d like, but it would be best if Jamie is seen with her in public.” Lindy hummed softly. Tyler stayed quiet and held his glare at his lap with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I think that’s a great idea, Coach.” Jamie nodded. “Is there anything else you think we should do?”

“I don’t want any of the players to know the truth. Deny when they ask and stick with the story we send you. From now on nobody knows but you two.” Lindy said seriously.

“Yes, sir.” Jamie nodded.

“Okay, boys. I’m sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news, but I think we’ll get this all worked out. You two are free to leave, and I’ll see you tomorrow for practice.” Lindy said.

“Thank you for your understanding, Coach. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Jamie said while standing up. Tyler stood up as well and bumped his shoulder into Jamie’s while angrily walking past him out of the office.

“Tyler.” Jamie sighed. Tyler just ignored him and stormed to the car in silence. Jamie groaned and followed him. He knew Tyler had a right to be mad at him, but this whole thing was because Tyler kissed _him_. He would never admit that to Tyler’s face, but it was the truth. Jamie climbed into the driver’s seat and buckled his seatbelt.

“I think we got off easy, Ty. It could’ve been much worse.” Jamie hummed softly.

“Not now, _Jamie_.” Tyler mocked him while crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a spoiled toddler that had just been told ‘no’ for the first time in his life. Jamie almost rolled his eyes at how childish he looked, but he definitely didn’t want Tyler angrier than he already was with him.

“Is that why you’re mad at me? Because I said that to you?” Jamie asked. “Look, I’m sorry I snapped like that. I was scared Coach was gonna trade one of us, or do something worse like break us up. But that’s no excuse to talk to you like that, so I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“They’re getting you a fucking _beard_ , Jamie. That’s horse shit!” Tyler spat angrily.

“It’s just publicity, Tyler. It’s not going to make any difference in our lives.” Jamie sighed.

“Whatever, I just wanna go home.” Tyler pouted and glared out the window. He was over the conversation and just wanted to think in silence. Jamie sighed and turned on the car before looking back over at Tyler.

“Ty, you know I love you. I’ll do anything to protect our relationship, and if that means getting a fake girlfriend then so be it. But I promise we’re going to be okay.” Jamie hummed and put his hand on Tyler’s knee. When Tyler stayed quiet, Jamie took that as a sign to start driving, so he did, and it was the longest drive home from the practice facility he had ever driven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnn! Anyone shocked?? Anyone scared?? What do y'all think is gonna happen next??


	12. The Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorry it's been a two week wait! School has been pretty busy already this semester, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait...enjoy :)

“What’s up, Seggy?” Patrick Sharp asked when Tyler skated over to him to take a water break.

“Nothing much.” Tyler sighed while picking up the water bottle and taking a swig.

“You seem a little out of it today. Something bothering you?” He asked. Patrick was one of the quieter players on the team; he liked to sit back and observe most of the time. Even though his daughters are young, being a Dad has made him very observant of certain behaviors. He knows what people are feeling just by looking at them. He’s also become a pro at getting the truth out of someone when something is wrong. Although Patrick and Tyler haven’t been teammates for a long time, no one knew just how close they really are. In the locker room they were normal friends, just like being friendly with any other teammate. However, behind closed doors Patrick was pretty much Tyler’s unofficial therapist. Tyler met Patrick at his house at least once a month to vent to him about his personal life. No one else in the world knew that, besides Patrick’s wife of course. Tyler sort of felt bad that Jamie didn’t know about these meetings, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong. It was nothing against Jamie, Tyler just loved that Patrick always gave him an unbiased view on everything.

“Rough day yesterday.” Tyler said while kicking the ice with the tip of the blade on his skate.

“Because of the picture?” Patrick asked knowingly.

“Yeah.” Tyler sighed. “That stupid picture’s caused a lot of shit.”

“Have you and Jamie talked about it?”

“Yeah, it’s just really complicated. I won’t bore you with the details.” Tyler said, hoping Patrick would let it go. He knew if Patrick kept throwing questions at him he’d probably spill his guts to him, and he really didn’t want to break Lindy’s rule, especially in less than twenty-four hours after it was imposed.

“Tyler.” Patrick chuckled, giving him his famous warm smile. “You’ve never been afraid to bore me with details.”

“I know. This time it’s just…complicated.” Tyler pouted softly.

“Come over after practice. Besides, Abby’s dying to see you.”

“Okay.” Tyler sighed and nodded. Patrick patted his helmet before skating back over to the other guys. Tyler took one last sip of water, and was about to turn around when he felt a hand on the small of his back.

“Feeling okay?” Jamie asked in his sickening soft voice that made Tyler’s stomach turn into a knotted mess.

“M’good.” He nodded. He was still pissed at Jamie, but Jamie pretended not to notice, which made it hard for Tyler to stay mad. He really wanted to push his stupid hand off his back, but damn did it feel good. Luckily for Jamie, Tyler was falling right into his trap.

“You’re skating really good out there.”

“I know what you’re doing, Benn.” Tyler said with a straight face, even though he was fighting back a smile. He couldn’t help it; he was head over heels for Jamie. It was a blessing and a curse.

“Is it working?” Jamie asked, flashing a cheeky smile in his direction.

“Maybe.” Tyler hummed and looked away.

“Good.”

“Hey, I’m gonna meet Sharpy after practice.” He said nonchalantly.

“Oh, okay.” Jamie said, obviously taken back by the statement. “Just remember we have to meet Katie after we get dressed.”

“How could I forget?” Tyler said in a monotone voice. He’d honestly rather not meet her at all, but Jamie was forcing him to. He was really on Tyler’s shit list this week. Jamie just thought it would be good for them to meet in hopes that it would ease some of the tension Tyler had towards her. Unfortunately, Tyler was feeling rather stubborn about the predicament; he had no intention of being fake nice to her. Tyler knew it wasn’t really her fault, but he needed someone to be mad at, and since he didn’t know her she was the easiest target.

“But afterwards I’ll give you a ride to Sharpy’s.”

“Thanks.” Tyler smiled. “I might be a while.”

“Kay.” Jamie nodded. “Just text me when you need me to pick you up.”

“Alright.” Tyler nodded before skating his way back into the drill. Jamie watched Tyler skate away and sighed. He hated that Tyler was being a somewhat distant with him because of the whole beard situation, but it wasn’t unexpected. He’d probably react the same way if he were in Tyler’s shoes. He just hoped meeting Katie would go smoothly and maybe Tyler would end up liking her.

 _“Who am I kidding? That’ll never fucking happen.”_ Jamie outwardly rolled his eyes at his own ridiculous thought. He immediately shook himself out of his daze when he heard his coach’s ear-piercing whistle, signaling the end of practice.

“Circle up!”

 

* * *

 

Jamie waited until the entire team was vacated from the locker room before looking over at Tyler.

“Ready?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this, but no one seems to care about my opinion, so let’s get this over with.” Tyler said while standing up from his locker.

“I care about your opinion.” Jamie said seriously.

“Doesn’t feel like it right now to be honest.”

“I know you don’t agree with this, but I think it’s the only option we have.” Jamie said softly.

“Why do you _have_ to get a girlfriend? I had to deny the picture on Twitter. Why couldn’t that be enough?”

“We have to really make people believe it, Tyler. If they think I have a girlfriend, then they’ll leave us alone. If they leave us alone we can eventually go back to having no fake girlfriend in the mix.”

“Maybe I don’t care what people think.” Tyler pouted while crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“You and I both agreed before we started dating that we wouldn’t let our relationship affect the team. We almost did, Tyler. We came way too close. I won’t let it happen again. It’s not fair to them.”

“It’s not fair to _them_?! It’s not fair to _us_ , Jamie!” Tyler nearly shouted.

“Keep your voice down.”

“No! This is bullshit!”

“I’m not having this conversation right now. They’re waiting on us.” Jamie sighed in frustration.

“Go in there yourself. I don’t want anything to do with this.” Tyler spat angrily.

“Tyler.” Jamie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t leave. I’m sorry for whatever I said to make you upset. Just please come in with me.” Jamie pleaded sincerely.

“I can’t do it, Jamie. I’m sorry, but I just can’t. I don’t want to see her, and I don’t want to know her. I’ll see you at home.” Tyler said, and before Jamie could say another word Tyler was out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler raised his trembling fist and knocked softly on the front door of Patrick’s house. Every time he stepped foot in this house, his worries suddenly disappeared, which was another reason why he loved his “therapy sessions” with Patrick. How could anyone be stressed in a place like this? The Sharp’s are a picture-perfect family, residing in a picture-perfect house, in the middle of a picture-perfect neighborhood. Tyler was envious of every aspect of Patrick’s life. Sharpy was truly living the dream in Tyler’s eyes. He longed for the day he could have a family of his own. He wanted that house that looked like it was cut straight out of a magazine right smack in the middle of the typical, cheesy suburban neighborhood where all the neighbors knew each other and would get together for cookouts every once in a while. He wanted to have all of that with Jamie at his side, otherwise the dream wouldn’t mean a thing to him. He could picture it all so clearly: getting married, raising their kids, and growing old together. The thought of it made a smile break out onto Tyler’s lips.

“Tyler!” Abby beamed after opening the door. “It’s so nice to see you!” She hummed while embracing him in a warm hug. Even though Patrick and Abby were only ten years older than Tyler, they felt like another Mom and Dad to him.

“It’s nice to see you too. It’s been too long.” Tyler smiled.

“Yes it has! Come on in, Pat’s on the couch watching TV.” Abby hummed while ushering Tyler inside.

“Thank you.” Tyler smiled and took off his shoes at the front door. He preferred to get comfortable at these “therapy sessions” with Sharpy to release some of the tension that had been building up.

“Babe, Tyler’s here.” Abby hummed while grabbing her purse.

“Oh hey, Seggy. Come on in and have a seat.” Patrick smiled and patted the couch cushion next to him. Tyler did as Patrick instructed, and made his way into the living room before plopping down on the dark brown, leather couch next to him.

“Hey, Pat, I’m gonna go get some errands done and pick up the girls from school. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Abby said before planting a kiss on Patrick’s cheek from behind.

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Patrick said while tilting his head back to look up at his wife.

“Bye, Tyler. Sorry I’m leaving as soon as you got here, but come back soon okay?”

“Will do.” Tyler smiled and nodded before propping his feet up on the ottoman. “See ya later.” He hummed while she walked out the door.

“So.” Patrick hummed, turning his attention to Tyler. “What’s been going on since we last spoke?”

“So much, Sharpy. So much.” Tyler sighed and scratched the top of his head with the bill of his hat.

“Let’s start from the beginning then.”

“So, last time we spoke, you know how I told you I was sort of interested in someone, but I didn’t think it would ever work out?” Tyler started out.

“Mhm.” Patrick nodded, urging him to continue.

“That person and I are dating now, I guess.”

“You guess?” Patrick asked.

“Okay, we’re dating, but it’s complicated, and we can’t tell anyone.”

“Why is that?” Patrick frowned.

“Let’s just say it would be frowned upon, and possibly ruin my career.”

“Well, that’s a pretty heavy reason.” Patrick hummed. “Are you still happy being with this person even though you can’t announce it?”

“I mean…” Tyler had to reflect for a minute. He wanted to say yes, but due to recent conflicts he just couldn’t lie to himself anymore. “In the beginning it was perfect. Things couldn’t have been better. But now, I don’t know anymore. Things have been really rough, and I don’t know how much longer I can take it.”

“But you’re still trying to make it work. Why?” Patrick asked softly.

“Because I’m in love.” Tyler sighed and quickly blinked back the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. Patrick just nodded, waiting for Tyler to continue.

“We knew it wouldn’t be easy, and we promised each other we’d do whatever it took to stay together, but the turn our relationship just took makes me feel like we’re not even dating anymore.”

“Have you told them that?”

“Not exactly. We’ve just been bickering about it nonstop. All we can do is agree to disagree about the situation.”

“You need to tell them how you really feel. Your feelings _are_ valid, Tyler. I think you two need to sit down and try to come up with some sort of compromise.”

“I don’t know if that’ll work.” Tyler frowned. “It’s a really messed up situation.”

“I don’t know how to help you if I don’t know what’s going on, Seggy.” Patrick said softly. Tyler sighed and nodded in agreement. He knew he needed to just be straight up with Patrick, otherwise Tyler was just wasting his time.

“It’s Jamie.” Tyler sighed and looked up at Patrick to see his reaction.

“I kinda figured.” Patrick shrugged nonchalantly.

“Seriously? Who the hell doesn’t know at this point?” Tyler chuckled and rubbed his forehead.

“I had my suspicions about you two from our talks and just watching you together pretty much confirmed it. The way you look at him, it reminds me of the way I look at my wife.” Patrick smiled. Tyler felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He knew he was probably blushing like an idiot, but he didn’t really care.

“I love him, Sharpy. Nothing’s every felt so right before. But ever since that picture came out, things have gone to shit. Coach is making Jamie get a beard to cover our relationship, and I’m really against it, but Jamie’s going along with it anyways. We’ve been fighting about it a lot, and I’m scared this is gonna change things between us.”

“Jamie’s always been a rule follower, Tyler, especially since he’s the captain. I don’t think he’s agreeing to this to spite you. He just naturally does whatever coach tells him to do.”

“I know, but _I’m_ his boyfriend. I just feel like he isn’t fighting hard enough for us.”

“Then you should tell him that. Let him hear all your concerns and frustrations. Don’t hold back, it’s better to have it all out there.”

“You’re right.” Tyler nodded. “But what if he refuses to listen? What if he doesn’t care? What do I do if it doesn’t change things?”

“If he doesn’t care to listen to you, then he’s not the Jamie Benn I know.” Patrick hummed softly. Tyler let out a small sigh of relief. He knew he was being a bit dramatic, but he was scared to spill his guts to Jamie. He didn’t want to cause a huge fight, because with things being so tense between them he felt a break up could easily arise from it. Just thinking about the possibility of that made Tyler sick to his stomach.

“And if it doesn’t help anything?” Tyler asked.

“Well that’s a tough one, Seggy.”

“How so?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Sometimes people fall in love with someone who they just can’t be with. It sucks, but if you _really_ love them you’ll let them go.” Patrick said, immediately placing a comforting hand on Tyler’s knee when he saw him getting emotional.

“You think we should break up?” Tyler practically whispered.

“No, I’m not saying that. Only _you_ know what’s best for your relationship, Tyler. I just want you to know that even though you love him, it’s not fair for you to be miserable just to try and make your relationship work.”

“You’re right.” Tyler nodded.

“You’ll know what you need to do when the time comes.” Patrick hummed, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Thanks, Sharpy. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’ll always be here for you, bud. No matter what.” Patrick said while patting his knee softly.

 

* * *

 

Tyler walked into Jamie’s house, feeling nervous about the talk he was planning on having with him. He had no idea what was going to transpire from it, but he knew it needed to happen either way.

“Hey.” Tyler said softly while walking into the kitchen, seeing Jamie sitting at the island.

“I called and texted you like twenty times to see if you needed a ride.” Jamie said without greeting him back. Annoyance was evident in his voice.

“Sharpy offered to give me a ride.”

“Don’t you think that would’ve been something to communicate with me so I wouldn’t have to keep asking you?”

“I’m sorry. We were talking and it just slipped my mind.” Tyler frowned. The way Jamie was talking down to him suddenly made him feel so small.

“I’d appreciate it if you tried a little harder to remember next time. Jordie had to bring Jenny to her practice, because I was sitting here waiting to hear from you.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Tyler snapped. “Don’t talk to me like I’m some fucking moron!”

“My problem is that you’ve been acting like everything is _my_ fault lately, you’re hardly talking to me, and when you do it’s just to argue.”

“I tried talking to you, but you won’t fucking listen!”

“I already told y-“ Jamie started to argue, but Tyler quickly cut him off.

“No, you listen to _me_!” He shouted, which shut Jamie up instantly. Tyler took a calming breath to bring his voice down before continuing. “I’ve heard your point, and now you’re gonna listen to mine. I know we had an agreement going into this, but things have changed. I am not okay with the beard, and nothing’s going to change that. Yes, I know, it’ll help keep us a secret. But you know what? I’m not afraid anymore. I stood up to my Dad, and it felt fucking amazing. If he wants to disown me because of who I love then that’s his decision. He’s the one missing out. If the coaches want to kick me off the team because of who I love then good luck to them finding a better line mate for you. If you want to stay in the closet until you retire that’s your decision, but I can tell you right now I won’t be waiting that long. I’m ready to stop hiding. I’m ready to _truly_ be happy for once in my life. I love you with all my heart, Jamie. I know for a fact I’ll never love anyone more than you, but I can’t continue to be with you if this is how it’s going to be. I know what I want, and I’ll do it with or without you. I hope it’s with you, Jamie, I really fucking do, but it’s in _your_ hands. It’s either me or Katie.” Tyler couldn’t hide the crack in his voice at the end of his speech. He finally did it. He gave Jamie an ultimatum that could make or break their relationship. He had never been so scared in his life, and even though he felt a tear streak down his cheek, he was standing strong in front of Jamie. He could see him thinking hard in his head, but waiting for an answer was starting to be too much for Tyler to handle.

“You don’t have to decide now. Just let me know when you do.” Tyler said. He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. He wanted Jamie to say his name without a second thought, but unfortunately that’s not what happened. He wasn’t prepared to end the relationship, but Sharpy was right, he couldn’t continue to suffer like this.

“Marshall, Cash, let’s go.” Tyler called to them. The dogs obediently bounded over to Tyler while panting excitedly, as they had no idea what was going on. When Tyler bent over to snap their leashes onto their collars, tears dripped from his eyes uncontrollably. He quickly wiped at his eyes and cursed under his breath for allowing his emotions to once again get the best of him. Without another word, Tyler was headed for the door with his pups at his side.

“Tyler, wait!” Jamie shouted when Tyler grabbed the door handle. Tyler kept his hand where it was, but turned his head to look back at Jamie to show he was listening.

“It’s you. I want _you_.” Jamie said while standing up from his chair. He looked like he was on the brink of tears as well. It was relieving to hear Jamie say those words, but Tyler wasn’t fully convinced yet.

“I’m not kidding, Jamie. I want the beard gone tomorrow. If that’s something you can’t handle then you need to rethink your decision.”

“She’s gone, Tyler. I promise you I’ll tell the coaches right now if I have to.” Jamie swore to him sincerely.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Tyler asked unsure.

“I wasn’t prepared to be, but I’ll do it. I can’t lose you, Tyler.” That was it. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. Suddenly the adrenaline from the moment vanished from Tyler’s body, allowing him to finally let his guard down. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief and dropped the dogs’ leashes from his hand.

“You have no idea how relieved I am.” He sniffled while shaking his head. “I thought it was over.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Jamie said while closing the distance between them. “I’m sorry I was an idiot. I should’ve listened.”

“It’s okay.” Tyler hummed and wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies together tightly. He buried his face in the crook of Jamie’s neck and took in his scent, finally feeling safe in his arms again. “I missed you.” He knew that probably sounded stupid, but it felt like he hadn’t seen _his_ Jamie in a long time.

“I missed you too.” Jamie frowned. This loving embrace was clearly well overdue for both of them. After holding each other for what felt like forever, Jamie finally pulled back and looked into Tyler’s eyes. “How can I make this up to you?” He asked.

“Just no beard, that’s all I ask.” Tyler hummed.

“That’s not enough.” Jamie said seriously. After realizing how close he came to losing Tyler he wanted to ensure it would never happen again. He couldn’t lose Tyler; he needed him. Then it clicked; he knew what he needed to do.

“I’m gonna show you how much I want you- no, how much I _need_ you. Everyday for the rest of our lives I’ll prove it to you. Starting right now.” Without missing a beat, Jamie cupped Tyler’s face in his hands and lifted his chin before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Tyler hated that it felt so foreign, but he was willing and ready to change that. He hummed into the kiss and guided his hands up the back of Jamie’s shirt, resting them on his solid back muscles. He needed that skin-to-skin contact; nothing was more reassuring than that. Jamie clumsily guided Tyler into his bedroom without interrupting their kiss, knocking into a few things on the way. When they finally made it to the bed, Jamie stripped Tyler’s shirt off of him before tossing it to the side and getting rid of his own shirt next. Tyler pulled Jamie down to the bed with him and quickly reattached their lips. The kissing this time felt more passionate than their very first one. It’s like they were deprived of each other and needed to make up for the lost moments.

“Off.” Tyler breathed while tugging at Jamie’s shorts. Jamie nodded breathlessly and removed the rest of his clothes while Tyler did the same. After they were both free from any sort of clothing, they picked up right where they left off. They tossed and turned in the sheets, leaving their legs intertwined with each other. Finally, after Jamie ended on top of Tyler, he pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of Tyler’s head so he was staring directly down at him. Tyler reached his hand up and brushed his thumb over Jamie’s plump bottom lip.

“I want you, Tyler.” Jamie panted softly.

“You have me.” Tyler hummed.

“No, I _want_ you.” Jamie said, hoping Tyler would understand. Thankfully, he knew exactly what Jamie was hinting at. Tyler was a bit nervous, because despite what everyone thinks, he is a virgin. He wasn’t sure if Jamie was, but he sure acted like he knew what he was doing.

“How do you want me?” Tyler asked.

“Just like this. Looking into your eyes.” Jamie breathed.

“Okay.” Tyler nodded. “I’m ready.”

“You sure? I don’t want to pressure you.”

“I want this too.” Tyler said seriously.

“Okay.” Jamie smiled and planted a soft kiss to Tyler’s lips. He then lined himself up, and Tyler instinctively wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck. Jamie grabbed onto Tyler’s hips firmly, then paused to make sure Tyler was ready. Once he knew he was, he slowly pushed his length in. Tyler gasped at the sensation and dug his fingers into Jamie’s back. He wasn’t going to lie, at first it hurt. He wasn’t quite sure why everyone was obsessed with sex at that point, and he immediately wanted Jamie out of him. However, when Jamie started thrusting at a slow pace, Tyler began to understand. It was a connection like no other. Tyler felt almost as if their souls were one in that moment. The motions were slow and somewhat melodic. They weren’t fucking; they were making love, sweet and meaningful love. Jamie was just about as high off love as Tyler was in this moment. Also like Tyler, he had never felt a connection like this with another person. The bond they were sharing was out-of-this-world intimate. Looking into the eyes of his love and seeing his ecstasy is truly a moment of trust and fear. He knew he would never forget this night, not in a million years.

“Jamie.” Tyler moaned when Jamie hit his sweet spot he didn’t even know he had. Jamie bit his lip when Tyler called out his name, as he felt himself getting close. He pulled himself out of his lustful daze and could tell by the look on Tyler’s face that he needed to finish up, as he knew the pain was out measuring the pleasure the longer he drew this out. With his quick thinking he knew exactly what would be the icing on the cake. Jamie leaned down and brought Tyler in for a sweet kiss just before releasing into him. Jamie felt Tyler’s body physically slump down into the mattress at the sweet sensation coursing through him. After Jamie rode out the climax, he collapsed next to Tyler in the sweaty sheets.

“God I love you, Jamie Benn.” Tyler panted softly while curling into Jamie’s side, resting his head on his firm peck. Jamie wrapped his arm around Tyler and ran his fingers through his feathery hair.

“I love you too, Tyler Seguin.” Jamie smiled while wiping a bead of sweat off Tyler’s forehead.

“Always?” Tyler asked while looking up at Jamie with hopeful eyes. Jamie smiled fondly at him and nodded.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for making up! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm not experienced with that kind of writing, but I tried my best! :)


	13. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...I can't even begin to tell y'all how sorry I am for not updating in 3 months! School was very very very busy this semester, and I literally had no time to just sit down and write. Fortunately, I am home for the summer now and had time to bust out this chapter! I know it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

Jamie’s hand reached up and knocked on the thick, wooden door that read “Head Coach.” It suddenly felt like déjà vu. After hearing a “come in” from inside the office, Jamie took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

“Jamie, Tyler, please, have a seat.” Lindy hummed while gesturing to the chairs across from him. “You usually don’t arrive for practice for another hour.” He hummed while looking at his watch.

“Sorry for coming in unexpectedly.” Jamie hummed after taking a seat next to Tyler.

“No need to apologize. What can I do for you gentlemen?”

Jamie looked at Tyler for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Lindy. Tyler smiled softly and slid his hand over Jamie’s knee under the desk for reassurance.

“Tyler and I have decided we no longer want to have Katie covering for us.” Jamie said, staring directly into his coach’s eyes. He knew he needed to do this, not only for Tyler, but for himself as well. He was all in, and there was no going back now. Although it was nerve-wracking, it was also somewhat relieving.

“I don’t understand.” Lindy said; his eyebrows were pinched together in confusion. “I thought you were on board with this.”

“I was, Coach. But, I changed my mind.” Jamie’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

“May I ask why?”

“Because it wasn’t fair to Tyler. This situation put him through a lot, and I won’t have that.” Jamie said, his voice now sounding confident.

Lindy thought for minute, processing the information. He tapped his pointer finger against his chin while staring at the mound of papers on his desk. “What do you suppose we do then?” He asked.

“We would like to have a meeting with the team after practice. We want to tell them the truth about us.” Jamie said.

“We can’t keep hiding this from them, Coach. Some of them have already noticed things have been off between us.” Tyler added in.

“Will you come out to the league?” Lindy asked.

“We’re not sure yet.” Jamie hummed. “We want to start off with the team. That’s most important to us.”

“From the beginning, we told ourselves we would never let our relationship affect the team. But, while trying to do that, it started to hurt our relationship, and our chemistry has been off on the ice. We’ll never make it deep into the playoffs if Jamie and I have to distance ourselves.” Tyler said.

“Well, it sounds like you two have made up your mind, and you obviously put a lot of thought into this.” Lindy hummed.

“What are _your_ thoughts about this, Coach?” Jamie asked.

“I think you guys are right, and I’m sorry if I ever hindered your relationship in any way. That wasn’t what we were trying to do.” Lindy hummed.

“We know that, Coach. We appreciate you working with us. Not a lot of coaches would be as kind as you in this situation.” Jamie said seriously.

“I’ll give Katie a call and let her know while you guys get ready for practice.” Lindy nodded. “Do you need me at the meeting? Or is it preferably players only?”

“We would love for you to be there, but only if you want to.” Tyler said.

Lindy smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

 

The high-pitched sound of Lindy’s whistle echoed through the rink, signaling the end of practice. The team gathered around the coaches at center ice, like always, to here what they had to say.

“Good practice today, boys. I think we’re more than ready for the game tonight. After you take off your stuff, stick around in the locker room. There’s going to be a short meeting. Let’s break it out.” Lindy hummed and held up his stick. After everyone’s sticks were in the air, Lindy looked at Jamie, signaling for him to do the honors.

“Team on three. One, two, three.”

“Team!” The boys said simultaneously before filing off the ice and into the locker room. Jamie skated behind Tyler, holding the back of his jersey in his glove. He was nervous to address the entire team. He’d never been a center-of-attention kind of guy. He was also a very private guy. He didn’t want everyone knowing his personal business. However, he knew this was different, and it needed to be done.

Tyler stopped before the locker room door and pulled Jamie to the side. “Hey.” He smiled.

“Hi.” Jamie chuckled softly.

“How are you feeling about this?” He asked. He was concerned Jamie wasn’t ready, and didn’t want him to feel pressured into doing it. But Jamie had told him numerous times that he was on board with it.

“I’m feeling good.” Jamie smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Let’s go do this.”

“Okay.” Tyler could feel himself smiling ear-to-ear. He had worried for so long that Jamie wouldn’t be ready to come out before they retired, but Jamie was about to do it right now. He felt almost giddy from the excitement. He led Jamie into the locker room and sat in his stall before undressing himself quicker than he had ever undressed from his gear before.

“Okay.” Jamie hummed once everyone was sitting around waiting for the meeting to start. “Let’s do this.” He said to himself while standing up and walking to the middle of the locker room. Tyler followed right behind him and stood next to him proudly.

“If I could have everyone’s attention, I’ll start this meeting and get us out of here quickly.” Jamie said over the small conversations that were going on. The room suddenly fell quiet, and all eyes were on them.

“So there’s a bit of news Tyler and I want to share with everyone.” Jamie hummed and looked around the room. “This may bother some of you, so if you have any questions, comments, or concerns after we share this please voice it. We want to address everything so there’s no more secrets.”

“What is it, Jamie?” Jason Spezza asked confused.

“So, as you all know, Tyler is my best friend. But what you don’t know is we’re actually much closer than that.” Jamie looked up from his feet at the random person he was directly in front of, and it just so happened to be Jordie. He could tell by the look on Jordie’s face, that he knew the announcement Jamie was about to give. Jordie smiled at Jamie and gave him a curt nod. Jamie couldn’t help but smile, nod back, and straighten his posture confidently. “Tyler’s my boyfriend.” He finally announced. “We wanted you all to know, because we felt you deserved that.”

Tyler looked around the room, pleasantly surprised by the reactions. No one had outburst in rage immediately, so that was a good sign. There were some expressions of pure shock, but Tyler expected to see that. He finally found Patrick Sharp’s eyes, which was a relieving sight. Patrick was smiling proudly and Tyler mouthed “thank you” to him. If it weren’t for the talk with Patrick, Tyler would still be dealing with Katie as Jamie’s beard. He would forever be thankful to Sharpy for that.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Tyler asked.

“I wish you would’ve told us earlier.” Cody Eakin said embarrassedly. “I never would’ve messed with you guys like that if I knew it was true.” He said. A couple guys voiced their agreement with Cody and Tyler couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t believe that was all the guys were concerned about. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Jamie and I aren’t upset about the joking. We knew you guys didn’t know, so don’t worry about it.” Tyler said seriously.

“But…” Cody hummed and smirked slightly. “Were we right though?”

“Right about what?” Tyler asked confused.

“Who’s in front and who’s behind?” Cody practically giggled, which made the locker room nearly erupt with laughter. Even Jamie was laughing this time around.

“Fuck off, Cody.” Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Nah I’m just kidding. I love you guys, and I’m happy you trust us enough to admit that.”

“Speaking of trusting us.” Spezza hummed. “Did you want this to stay between the team?”

“For right now, yes. We think it’s best to make an announcement to the public if our relationship starts becoming a problem in the league, or just when we feel it’s time. Right now, we just wanted you guys to know to see how you feel about it.” Jamie said.

“I know no one’s going to admit they are opposed to our relationship in a big group like this, so if you have an issue, please talk to one of the coaches, and we’ll try our best to figure something out that works for everyone.” Tyler said.

“If anyone has a problem with it, they can talk to me. These guys don’t deserve any shit from anyone.” Antoine Roussel said while standing up and looking at his teammates with his famous glare.

“Thanks, Rouss.” Tyler smiled, suddenly feeling like the safest person in the room. Ever since he became a Dad this past offseason, he had been more protective of his teammates than ever. Tyler thought it was cute, actually.

“Anyone have anything else to add?” Jamie asked. “Please don’t hold back.”

“I do.” Lindy hummed and stood up. All eyes turned to the head coach immediately, and the room fell silent once again.

“I want to commend you two for being brave enough to tell your team about your relationship. The NHL may be supportive of the LGBT community, but I don’t think it would be as supportive of its own players being apart of that community. I know there are probably more players in the league who are hiding their sexuality, but you two are the firsts to come out. That takes a lot of guts. With you being as talented as you are, you could really do a lot for fellow players, or even kids who are going through the same things.” Lindy hummed. Jamie and Tyler looked at each other, both smiling proudly.

“Thanks, Coach.” Jamie hummed.

“Now let’s show this league we’re a force to be reckoned with.” Lindy said, causing the team to erupt in cheers. Jamie looked at his coach and nodded proudly. The whole team seemed to instantly be closer in that moment, and he knew right then and there, this team would turn their season around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story :( I hope you guys aren't disappointed with how this story turned out. I just kind of got tired of writing it because the ideas I had for it didn't translate well onto paper (or at least with my writing skills they didn't). I always feel of someone else writes my ideas they'd be better. I may write some brief one shots still, but long stories like these are hard to keep up with. If anyone has any story / one shot requests I will try my best to do them for you! :)


End file.
